Practicing Potions
by ForeverAlwaysTogether
Summary: Brewing potions helps Hermione focus and think. But when Snape catches her and offers her a chance to brew in his private lab, she quickly agrees despite his cryptic demand that in exchange she will give him one hour of her time. After Dumbledore's "death" Hermione wants nothing to do with him, but when happens when he demands his hour during the Final Battle?
1. Chapter 1

I lay in the grass, basking in the summer sun. Behind me, the familiar voices of the Weaselys drift from the Burrow. Everything from explosions from Fred and George's room to the yelling of Mrs. Weasely about Ginny cleaning her room.

Ron chuckles beside me and stretches out to loosely join our hands. I turn on my side to look at him. His eyes are closed and he smiles softly when a light wind blows his red hair off his head.

"Staring isn't polite, Hermione," he teases gently and a light blush creeps onto my face.

"How do you know I'm looking at you? I could be gazing at the sky for all you know."

Ron smirks and opens his blue eyes, turning on his side to look at me. "Well, for one, you just kind of proved my point. And for you, I can practically feel you look at me. You have a very piercing stare."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever you say, Ronald."

Ron laughs at my use of his full name and returns his attention to the cloudless sky above us.

"Ginevra Weasely, you clean your room this instant!"

"Why should I? Everyone here is family, or practically family! And besides, the mess in my room isn't all mine! Some of it is Hermione's!"

I groan and hope Mrs. Weasely doesn't suddenly start yelling at me to clean. Not that I would refuse, or even complain. It would just cut down on my free time with Ron.

We had started dating a few days before our fifth year ended. We owled a few times a week and tried to get together as often as we could, but it had been getting a little hard to find time to spend together. When his parents invited me to spend the last few days of summer vacation with them, I quickly agreed.

Ron and I got along well. We liked to sit beside each other, sometimes in silence and sometimes talking. Really it was hard for us to find a topic we both could contribute to evenly. He never very little about the course work we would be learning during our sixth year, and furthermore flat out refused to start studying early with me- not that I was surprised or offended. I, on the other hand, knew only the basics of Qudditch and couldn't hold a conversation about it to save my life.

Eventually, we discovered the topic we both could talk about: Harry. While talking to your boyfriend about your mutual best friend does seem a little odd, it was a safe subject for us if we couldn't think of anything else. Ron had taken to wistfully remembering Dumbledore's Army, which opened up a few new topics for us, but not too many.

Despite all that, I was honestly enjoying dating Ron. He could be a little forgetful, but I knew he met well. He was very sweet and respected my boundaries- I drew the line when he tried to grope me during a snogging session.

"Don't worry about mum," he says. "You know she'll make Ginny clean it. After all, Harry is supposed to be coming here sometime soon. Not really sure when though."

"I know, but I really should help Ginny clean the room. She isn't wrong you know, half that mess is mine. I just would prefer to stay out here with you."

"You and me both."

Sighing, I sit up and pull my hand reluctantly away from his. "I'm going in to help Ginny clean her room."

Ron squints his eyes at me and smiles. "I figured you would. Come find me when you're done, yeah? I need to tell you something."

"All right."

I stand and walk toward the Burrow, not even flinching when another explosion came from Fred and George's room. Stepping into the kitchen, I sidestepped around the long table and made my way upstairs to Ginny's room.

"My room isn't even that messy," she mutters under her breath as I walk in. "Besides, mum wouldn't care if Harry wasn't going to spend time here- oh, hello Hermione."

"Hello. I heard you and your mum yelling and decided I should probably help you clean up. You weren't wrong when you said that some of this mess was mine. I did just kind of take over your room."

Ginny smiled at me and flipped some of her flaming red hair over her shoulder. "I wasn't going to really make you help, you know. It was just to get her off my back. But, if you want to make yourself useful, I suppose you could help."

"Oh, only if I don't get in your way of course," I tease back, causing her smile to widen.

Ginny and I didn't talk much as I helped her clean her room. Several times she wished aloud that one of us, mainly me, could use magic outside of school. I, however, have another year before I turn seventeen and Ginny another two.

Mrs. Weasely came in when we were nearly done, probably to yell at Ginny to start cleaning if she hadn't, and smiled at us when she saw us working.

"See, Ginny? Doesn't it look so much nicer now?"

Ginny waited until after she left to say a smart comment back.

"Well, I am completely tired of doing this," she says after shoving a pile of dirty clothes into her closet. "This is probably the cleanest my room has ever, and will ever, be."

I smirk and toss her a lone sock from my side of her room. "Harry is a bit late this year, isn't he?" I ask aloud as I turn back to my things.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, usually he spends a few weeks here, but term starts in only a few days."

Gin shrugs. "Dumbledore probably wanted him to spend more time in the Muggle world after what happened at the Ministry last year. The Prophet has been writing about him nonstop, not to mention he is probably been fawned over by every girl in the country- not that I am jealous or anything."

I arch an eyebrow. "Yes, not at all."

Suddenly we hear Mrs. Weasely let out a shriek.

"Harry! We didn't know you were coming today!"

I met Ginny's bright brown eyes and smiles instantly spread across our faces. We race to the door, I shoving her out of the way so I could get downstairs first. There stood Harry in the Weasely's kitchen smiling and looking quite happy.

"Harry! Oh, it is so good to see you!" I say as I throw my arms around his neck.

"Good to see you too, Hermione," he laughs, returning my hug just as tightly.

I release him and step aside so Ginny can give him a quick welcome hug before Ron hurries into the room to greet him.

"I have loads to tell you two," Harry mouths to me over Ron's shoulder as he returns his hug.

"Common on Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasely says ushering him further into the kitchen. "You look like you haven't had a proper meal in days. Let me fix you up something."

Harry gives me a sheepish look and jerks his head, silently telling Ron and me to come with him. We sit across from him at the table and watch as Mrs. Weasely loads piles of dinner leftovers onto a plate for Harry and warms them with her wand. After taking one look at us and realizing we wanted Harry to ourselves, she permitted herself a kiss on Harry's forehead before going upstairs.

"So, go on," Ron says. "Where have you been? Has Dumbledore talked to you at all about what happened at the Ministry?"

Harry, thankfully, swallows his food before answering.

"I actually got here because of Dumbledore. I hadn't expected him to come and get me from my aunt and uncle's- even with the letter he sent me a few days in advance. But, he showed up on my doorstep right on time.

"Then, instead of bringing me here, like I thought he was going to, he took me to meet this bloke who used to teach at Hogwarts. The guy, Horace Slughorn, wasn't too keen on coming back and teaching again, but Dumbledore convinced him too."

"Really? How?" I ask.

"By using me? I guess Slughorn likes to 'collect' rare and powerful wizards like we used to collect chocolate frog cards. He has a whole bunch of students he favored over the rest and helped them get into all sorts of high up jobs right out of Hogwarts."

"Fantastic," Ron says gloomy. "Another Snape."

Harry smirked. "Not quite. Slughorn has favorites from almost very house in Hogwarts; my mum was even in his, oh what did he call it… Slug Club, yeah that's it, Slug Club."

"He could have come up with a better name," Ron laughs. "Slug Club? He's just asking for kids to make fun of him."

"Oh, come off it," I say. "I wouldn't mind being in this club it if could help me get into a really good position after Hogwarts. Especially since we know he didn't prejudiced against blood status."

"Yeah, but you could get any job you want, Hermione," Harry says. "With your grades you could even be Minister of Magic."

"Oh, please do that," Ron says with a grin on his face. "Could you imagine what Percy would look like if Hermione was elected over him?"

"Probably like he had just eaten a handful of Cockroach Clusters."

It was a great last few days of summer vacation. Spending some quality time with both Harry and Ron was just what I needed. Not to mention Harry was able to easily keep the conversation going when either Ron or I couldn't think of anything. Although, it was a little harder to find time to spend with Ron now that Harry was here.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron says poking his head into Ginny's room. "Do you mind if I steal you away for a few minutes?"

"Of course," I say, smiling.

We walk down stairs and out the backdoor to the garden. It had become a quiet place for us to sit and talk by ourselves.

Ron motions for me to sit down on the grass and I do. He sits in front of me and takes my hands. For a moment, he doesn't say anything and then he takes a deep breath.

"You know that you are my best friend, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Good. Now, please, listen to me and don't get upset. Just hear me out, okay?" When I don't say anything, he continues. "I think that we should take a break from our relationship. Hey, no, no, listen." His grip on my hands tightens, but it does not hurt me. "We are both going to be extremely busy this year. You have all of your studies and know you don't want them to suffer to spend time with me. You know how I am, Hermione; I am like a baby, I need constant attention."

His statement makes me laugh slightly and he gives me a small smile.

"I like being with you, Hermione. And I know you like being with me too. But this summer was hard enough to spend time together. I don't want to make you choose between spending time in the library stuffing your brain with knowledge and me. Because, let's face it- one of those things is slightly more important than the other. And I won't even try to say that this break won't help me too. You know how badly I want to make Keeper again. I'm planning on spending a lot of time down at the Qudditch pitch and it's not fair to you if I am spending all my time practicing, just like it's not fair to me if you spend all your time studying. Am I making sense?"

I nod. He is really. I love our relationship, but he is right. I want to spend my free time in the library and he wants to spend his time on the Qudditch pitch. It really wouldn't be much of a relationship if we never saw each other.

"So… we are breaking up?" I ask.

Ron shrugs. "I don't know. I call it a break. I like what we have, but I want to make sure we can do the things we want without hurting each other. You want to study and I want to play Qudditch. Not to mention, we really won't be seeing much of each other in class since you have a few more N.E.W.T. courses than me." He pauses for a moment. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

I smile and nod. "I mean, I don't want to break up with you, but I see where you are coming from and it makes sense. We're going to have a lot on our plates this year."

Ron smiles and pulls me in for a hug. "You are still my best friend, Hermione Granger."

"And you are still mine, Ronald Weasely."

When we pull away and head back in, I begin to wonder. Am I really happy with this 'break'? Ron's logic is sound and he does have a point. But, I don't want to break up with him. I mean, it is just a break, right?

"Night, Hermione," Ron says as he climbs the stairs to his room.

I watch him gone, feeling strangely numb to the whole thing. I can't decide how I feel about it. And, for a person who always has the right answer, this doesn't sit well in my stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Returning to Hogwarts feels like coming home from vacation. Yes, my parent's home will always my home, but I always feel like I belong more at Hogwarts. Here, I am free. Here, I am a witch. Here, I am me. And yet, I am on edge.

I glance nervously toward the Great Hall's doors, hoping to catch a glimpse of Harry's black hair. Beside me, Ron is contently shoveling more food into his mouth. My own plate is clean. I can't eat.

"Calm down, will you?" Ron says between bites. "This isn't the first time Harry has been late to the Start-of-Term Feast."

Fed up, I slap his arm roughly. "Your best friend is missing!" I hiss. "We haven't seen him since he left our compartment on the train and all you can think about is your stomach!"

"Oi!" Ron has a hurt expression on his face, but I don't care. "If you weren't so busy yelling at me, you'd notice he just walked in."

I whirl around to find, indeed, Harry being escorted into the Hall by none other than the bat of the dungeons himself. I quickly scold myself for calling Professor Snape that. As much as I dislike the man, I cannot bring myself to disrespect teachers.

Harry glares at Snape's back after he deposited him at our table. "My hatred for that greasy git grows each time I have the misfortune of seeing him," he hisses to us out of the corner of his mouth.

"What did he do this time?" Ron asks, this time not even bothering to finish chewing.

"He docked Gryffindor a shit ton of points, that's what he did. We'll be starting the House Cup tournament in negative points."

Ron and I groan.

"He's just pissed that Slytherin hasn't been winning lately," Ron assures him. "He was probably hoping that Umbridge would ensure their victory last year, but thank Merlin Dumbledore saw through that."

"And need I remind you that because of that, no one won the Cup last year?" I ask.

"I know, but I'd rather no one win than Slytherin win."

I roll my eyes and turn my attention to the High Table. Dumbledore has risen from his seat and stands at his podium. His blue eyes are twinkling as he looking out across the hall and I am not surprised when they pause for a moment to rest on Harry.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" he announces once the chatter in the hall has died down. "It brings me great joy to see all of you have returned happy and relatively health. I, myself, was not so fortunate this summer," all eyes in the Great Hall zoomed in on his blackened hand, "but this is not the time for such tales. I would like you all to welcome Horace Slughorn, the newest member of our staff. He has most happily agreed to return to his former post as Potions Master. Professor Snape, as you can probably assume, will not be teaching potions this year. Instead, he will be teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Dumbledore had to pause while the Slytherin table reputed into cheers and the Gryffindor table into moans.

"Quiet, please! Thank you. Now, Mr. Fitch has asked me to remind you that magic is forbidden in the corridors and the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for all students. Some of you will do well to remember this." Dumbledore's eyes landed on Harry, Ron, and I. We blushed until he smiled and looked away. "And now, I think it best that you all go to your dormitories and prepare for your classes tomorrow. Good night!"

"What is Dumbledore thinking?" Harry hisses as we stand. "Snape teaching Defense? He has to be completely mad!"

"Hey, look at it this way, mate," Ron says, clapping Harry on the shoulder. "This will be our last year with the slime ball."

"Oh? How do you reckon that?" I ask.

"Hermione, everyone knows that the Defense Against the Dark Arts post is jinxed- no one can last more than a year teaching it."

Harry's face broke out into a smile. "You're right! All of them had to go! I mean, Qurriell died, but that's beside the point. Ron, maybe we'll get lucky and there will be another death!"

I smack both of them on the head when they start laughing. "Honestly, do you two hear yourselves? You are wishing _death_ on a human being!"

"See, Hermione, I would feel bad since you put it like that," Ron says with a smirk, "but I don't think Snape is human."

I roll my eyes completed frustrated with them. It's not that I was completely against their hatred for Snape- he certainly didn't make it easy to like him if you weren't in Slytherin- but wanting him to die? Even if they were joking that was going way too far.

The next morning classes start. I, of course, am up a good two hours before everyone else. I do not want to be late today. Ron and Harry have a free period while I am in Advanced Potion Making so I will not see them until around lunch.

I spend extra time in the bathroom this morning, determined to make myself look presentable. My hair toned down a little during the summer months. It is definitely a lot better than it was when I was eleven. Deciding on a bun, I pull my hair back and make my way to the Great Hall for some breakfast.

As per usual, no one else is up as early as I am. I sit down at the Gryffindor table and pull out my potions textbook, curious as to what Professor Slughorn will make us do for our first lesson. I have already learned most of the potions by heart and honestly cannot wait for a chance to start brewing them.

I fill my plate with toast and eggs as I skim through the book, marking pages on potions I want to try to brew this year. Before I know it, my breakfast is gone and I have marked just about every page in my book. Shaking my head, I exchange my potions textbook for my DADA one.

"Already getting a head start?"

I look up and meet Neville Longbottom's kind eyes.

"Neville! It is so good to see you! How what your holiday?"

He shrugs and sits down across from me. "Gran showed me off a lot. She likes to remind everyone that I was with you guys at the Ministry. I mean, it was scary and I don't like to remember it, but it makes her proud, so I don't tell her, you know?"

I nod and pat his hand comfortingly.

"So, what about you?" he asks. "I heard you and Ron got together just before vacation last year."

"Yeah, we were together all of summer, but he wanted to take a break during school. I'm not upset or anything," I say quickly when Neville's kind face turns into one of sympathy. "It makes perfect sense really. We hardly have any classes together and I spend all my time in the library and he wants to spend his on the Qudditch pitch-"

"Hermione, you don't have to explain yourself to me," he says with a small smile. "I get it, don't worry about it." He nods toward my DADA book. "But why are you bothering to read that? I would have figured you have the thing memorized by now."

I laugh. "Not quite. I want to be prepared for Snape's class. You know how he was in potions and I can only imagine what he'll be like in the class he's wanted to teach since he _started_ teaching."

Neville's face pales. "I didn't think of that. Um, excuse me, Hermione, I'm going to go read my book, too."

He stood up and headed back to the common room, nervously wringing his hands. I sigh and shake my head as he goes. Poor Neville, he had dropped potions hoping to escape Snape, but now that Snape was teaching Defense, there was no way Neville could avoid him.

The sound of students making their way to the Great Hall snaps me out of my thoughts and I wave Harry and Ron over when I see them step through the door.

"You're up early," Harry comments when they sit down across from me. "I would reckon even an hour earlier than usual."

I nod. "I am really excited for potions today. Wow, never thought I'd say that."

Harry grins. "I am so happy to be done with that class. I mean, I'm upset I didn't get the grade I needed to be an Auror, but I'll find something else I can do. Maybe I'll teach at Hogwarts or something."

"Are you kidding? You would teach over becoming a professional Qudditch player?" Ron asks, shock in his voice. "If I had your skills I would be jumping on the chance to join a team. Especially the Chudley Cannons!"

Harry smiles and shakes his head. "Nah, I had enough of fame to last me a life time. Even stuck in the Muggle world all summer long I could see all the stuff the Prophet was writing about me. If I became a professional Qudditch player they would just have more stuff to say about me. No, I don't think I want that job."

As Ron's jaw drops that this, I begin to gather up my things.

"Going so soon?" Harry asks.

"Of course! I don't want to be late to class on the first day back!"

"Hermione, this is your sixth year here, and I'm fairly certain you had this whole school memorized after your very first week at Hogwarts- you are not going to be late."

"One can never be too cautious, Harry James Potter," I reply simply. "Well, enjoy your free period; I will see you at lunch!"

I am furious. How did Harry beat me? And at Potions at that? I followed those instructions to a 'T' and his potion was flawless! I huff and clutch my books tighter to my chest. It isn't really Harry's fault- he did tell me what he was doing and I had every opportunity to follow his instructs, but honestly! Who would listen to the sloppy handwriting of a former student compared to the approved, standardized instructions in our books?!

I shake my head and try to get rid of my hurt feelings. I am just so used to be the best- expect for DADA, I humbly admit defeat to Harry in that subject- that the idea of Harry doing better than me makes my skin crawl. And that is _not_ fair to Harry.

I sit beside him in Charms, hoping that he can't feel how jealous and hurt I am. He couldn't possibly know just how much I liked potions. And besides, it wasn't like he was trying to one-up me on purpose. It was the damned writing in his potions book.

Professor Flitwick is trying to explain non-verbal spells to us. As curious and excited as I am to start practicing non-verbal, I can't focus. I am too wrapped up in my feelings about potions class.

"Hermione, do you have any idea what he is talking about?" Harry asks.

I smile, internally pleased he still asks me for help and doesn't have a textbook to give him all the answers.

"We are supposed to start casting our charms non-verbally, like how Aurors and really powerful wizards do. This way other wizards will have less time to react to our spells when dueling. It will also help us practice to fight off wizards who use non-verbal spells."

Harry nods absentmindedly, the information I gave him no doubt when in through one ear and out the other. It is good to know that some things never change.

After Charms we head to the Great Hall for lunch. We pass several crushed looking Ravenclaws on the way there.

"Hey, Cho!" Harry yells when he spots the older girl. "What happened, why do you all look so utterly defeated?"

"We just got out of our first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson," she says gloomy. "Snape was bad when he taught potions, but now he is downright cruel. He took eighty points from Ravenclaw."

"Eighty? Surely you must be exaggerating."

"I wish I was, Hermione," Cho says sadly. "But he is a git on a mission and unfortunately, that mission is to make all of us hate our favorite class."

I decide it is probably best that I do not tell her that DADA is not my favorite class. But I know it is Harry's and I watch as his face falls.

"Well, I wouldn't expect anything less that than from him, I suppose. At least we don't have double with the Slytherins- that would really make me want to explode."

"I'm going to go to lunch now and drown my sorrows in chocolate pudding," Cho announces before turning and walking to the Great Hall.

"Suppose she is affected by this a little too much?" I wonder aloud.

"Oh, I don't think so," a dreamy voice behind us says. We turn to find Luna Lovegood smiling at us. "Cho was the sole reason for Ravenclaw being docked so many points. She couldn't perform a spell correctly and almost gravely injured another student. Professor Snape took ten points every time she did the spell wrong until she got it right."

"Only ten?" Ron says. "That seems a little soft for Snape."

Luna shrugs and falls into step beside us. "She was mortified from what I heard. Nearly started crying on her fifth attempt."

"Have you had him yet?" I ask hopefully.

"Oh, no. Fifth year Ravenclaws are able to escape him until tomorrow after lunch. I over hear a few girls claiming they were not going to eat for fear that they would throw up. I, of course, told them that unless a Blibbering Humdinger was present, they wouldn't throw up."

"Oh. And, um, what did they say then?"

Luna shrugs. "They didn't really say anything; they were too busy laughing. I suspect some Wrakspurts flew into their ears and made their brains go fuzzy."

We nod our agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Cho was right; Snape was even worse when teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not only did he completely disregard my successful non-verbal protection charm- not that I want his approval!- but he practically drooled over the Dark Arts.

I quickly clear my head of such thoughts. I always try to give him the benefit of the doubt. After all, he was a member of the Order and Dumbledore seemed to trust him, but…

And of course Ron and Harry can't stop complaining about the lesson with him.

_"He pulled his wand on me! Of course I was going to defend myself! Snape was practically looking for an excuse to hex me!"_

_ "I completely agree with you, Harry! The man shouldn't be teaching! He hates people. Hell, he hates students! Why is he even allowed near us?!"_

As time goes on, Snape does not get better. His lessons are hard, grueling, and… I'll be it invigorating. Of course I will never tell Harry and Ron, but Snape's lessons, no matter how dark, are some of the best DADA lessons we've had. Possibly even better than Lupin's! Except with Lupin the classroom environment was not nearly so uptight.

And, as I grew to like Defense Against the Dark Arts, I grew to hate Potions. Harry had climbed his way to the top of Slughorn's little Slug Club- not that I wasn't invited – on a lie. The textbook's previous owner, a pompous arsehole named 'The Half-Blood Prince', had been giving him all the hints and tricks to brewing potions. Not that I was jealous or anything.

I poke my head into the common room. It is well past midnight and the Gryffindor common room is completely quiet, save for the crackling of the fire. I pull my bag closer to my chest and hurry toward the portrait door. I really should have asked to borrow Harry's invisibility cloak.

_No_, I reason, _because then he'd just ask where you were going and he wouldn't understand why you would possibly want to sneak into the potions classroom and brew a potion at one in the morning._

Even in my head I sound crazy. But I have to do this. It is for practice, as well as peace of mind. Taking a deep breath, I cast a Disillusionment charm on myself and set off.

Hogwarts at night is creepy. Everything seems to moan and crack when no one else is around. I don't use my wand to light my way for fear that I'll run into a Perfect, or worse a teacher. All I want is to go to the potions classroom. Yes, I could easily brew a potion in the common or in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, but I believe that environment is everything and I need a classroom aurora right now.

I make it to the potions classroom undetected. Slughorn's chambers are in a different part of the dungeon, so I am not too worried about him catching me. Although, better safe than sorry, I cast several charms on the potions classroom to make sure no one hears me or comes in.

I set my bag on one of the tables and pull out my ingredients. I can't bring myself to steal from the storerooms like I did during my second year. That was for a life or death situation. This is for purely academic reasons.

I turn on my caldron and open my potions book to a random page, finding the recipe for Draught of Peace looking up at me. I smile despite myself- it is just the potion I need, although _making_ it will give me a peace of mind.

I allow the world to melt away as I make the potion. That is the reason I love potion-making. It demands the brewer's complete and undivided attention. While brewing, I can forget everything that is going on around me. I just focus on my caldron and nothing else. And, usually, by the time I have finished brewing whatever potion I am working on, I find myself completely and utterly relaxed.

It takes me two hours to brew the Draught of Peace and by the time I have finished, I do not need it. Smiling to myself, I fill a few vials with the draught and place them in a small protected pocket in my bag for safe keeping. I wave my wand over my station to empty my caldron, clean the table, and remove any and all evidence of my being here.

Satisfied with my work, I recast my Disillusionment charm, unward the classroom, and return to Gryffindor Tower. Once tucked away in my bed, I allow myself to let out a soft giggle. I managed to sneak through the castle to the dungeons, brew a rather difficult potion, and make my way back without getting caught, all by myself.

I woke up the next day feeling oddly refreshed, despite my loss of sleep. The girls in the room with me are eagerly discussing today's Qudditch team tryouts.

"Have you seen Cormac McLaggen?" Parvati Patil is saying. "He is to die for! He's going out for Keeper since he couldn't make the tryouts last year."

"Well, I don't care how good-looking he is. I'm hoping for Ron Weasely- he is adorable!"

I listen in at the sound of my boyfriend, no, ex-boyfriend's name, but Lavender Brown doesn't say anything more about him. Sighing, I pull myself out of bed and dress in warm clothing.

I walk with Ginny down to the Qudditch pitch at ten o'clock. Her broomstick is over her shoulders and she walks with a light skip in her step.

"Someone is mighty happy this morning."

"Oh, shut it," she says playfully. "I'll have you know that I am very excited for tryouts today. I know I shouldn't get my hopes up or anything, but I really think I can make the team. I'm good. Well, at least better than a few of the other kids trying out."

"You'll be fine," I say. "And Ron will be too. Did you see him this morning? He looked so nervous. I don't know what he's freaking out about, he was Keeper last year."

"Yeah, but Cormac McLaggen is trying for Keeper. He is going to be tough to beat. I want Ron to get Keeper again, but honestly? McLaggen is a very good player."

"I know; I heard Parvati and Lavender talking about him this morning. Apparently he is good-looking as well."

Ginny smiles. "Oh, he is _very_ good-looking." She stops suddenly and looks around. "Don't go telling Dean I said that- he already thinks I'm about to leave him the moment Harry asks me out. _If_ Harry asks me out that is."

"Well, are you?"

"Please, Hermione," Ginny says with an eye roll. "Harry isn't about to ask me out. Especially if I'm still dating someone. He isn't an arsehole."

I smirk and nod.

The Qudditch pitch is actually pretty full when we arrive. I wave goodbye Ginny and go to stand by the other Gryffindor onlookers. Parvati Patil smiles at me and gestures for me to stand beside her and Lavender.

"Morning, Hermione!" she greets me brightly. "Great day, isn't it?"

"Mhm, perfect conditions for tryouts."

Parvati lets out a squeal and grips my arm tightly. "Don't look now, but Cormac McLaggen is totally staring at you."

"What?"

Despite her telling me not to, I turn to look. There is indeed a boy looking at me. Tall, tan, blond, and green eyed. I can practically feel Parvati swooning beside me.

"Don't be ridiculous," Lavender says sharply. "Cormac wouldn't possibly go after Hermione; she is dating Ron Weasely!"

"We are actually taking a break at the moment," I admit. "He really wanted to focus on Qudditch to make sure he could improve from last year and he didn't think it would be fair to me if he was spending all his free time down at the Qudditch pitch."

"Really? I didn't know that; I thought you too were still together."

I smile sadly and shake my head.

Harry enters the field just then and everyone intent on trying out flock around him. After realizing several of the students trying out were doing it to be around him- there were a few Hufflepuffs in the mix actually- and telling them to leave, he started looking for Chasers.

It isn't that big of a shock when Ginny is the first chosen. She is easily the best and her aim is sharp and true.

Beaters comes next and although the two Harry found are good, they certainly are no Fred and George Weasely.

And finally Keeper.

I wring my hands anxiously as Ron kicks off from the ground. He takes the three goal posts closest to me and Cormac McLaggen takes the further set. On Harry's whistle, his three Chasers start tossing the Quaffle back and forth before taking aim and firing.

Ginny wasn't lying to me earlier- McLaggen is good. Very good. I chew on my lower lip. He may be a good player, but he certainly isn't a good person. I could hear every word he was saying about Ron and Ginny while he waited his turn to 'show off his skills'. I look back up at him and make my decision.

_"Confundo,"_ I whisper under my breath as Ginny goes to take the final shot at him.

His broom flies to the right as the Quaffle flies through the goal post. I allow myself a small smile.

Ron does well. He does very well. I watch on with pride as he blocks every throw that came his way. Once his set is complete, Harry blows his whistle again and declares Ron the Gryffindor Keeper. I watch with quiet amusement as McLaggen storms off the pitch.

"You were fantastic, Ron!" I yell and I throw my arms around him.

He returns my hug tightly, even picking me up and spinning me around. "Did you see McLaggen completely go off in the wrong direction on that last one?! What an idiot!"

Harry catches my eye over Ron's shoulder and winks.

"Honestly, Ron, you were brilliant! I am so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Hermione. Merlin, this is amazing. This is a dream. I am dreaming."

I laugh and finally step out of his embrace. It felt good to have him hold me tightly again, but I push those thoughts from my mind. Ron wants a break, and I am respecting his wishes.

We start heading back to the school after Ron's congratulations have died down. A few Gryffindors clap Ron on the shoulder as we enter the Great Hall for lunch. The smile that he has worn since being announced as the Gryffindor keeper grows wider and does not disappear as we eat.

About halfway through our meal, I grow annoyed with Ron. I am proud of him, but his constant retelling of tryouts is starting to get on my last nerve. When he turns to Dean Thomas on his left to, again, mention McLaggen's mess up on the field, I pull one of my vials of Draught of Peace out and pull its contents into my pumpkin juice.

"Hermione, what was that?" Harry asks.

"Draught of Peace," I say simply as I drain my cup. Immediately I feel a sense of calm come over me and I am no longer frustrated with Ron.

He arches an eyebrow. "We haven't brewed that yet in Potions. When did you have time to do it?"

"I asked Professor Slughorn if I could brew a few potions for extra credit. He agreed and told me my first assignment would be Draught of Peace. I took a few vials for myself when he had his back turned."

Harry shrugs at my lie and makes no move to claim that I am not being truthful.

"I mean, I feel bad for McLaggen, but the bloke messed up. He obviously isn't cut out to be a Qudditch player. Right, Hermione?"

I smile and nod.

Ginny sits down beside me and steals some food from my plate.

"God, I am starving," she moans. "If I had known McLaggen was going to keep me on the pitch that long I would have told him to bugger off."

"Cormac McLaggen kept you on the pitch?" Dean's voice is tight with jealously, causing Ginny to sigh.

"Don't get so worked up; he actually wanted to know if I could introduce him to Hermione."

Ron spits out his pumpkin juice.

"What? Me?" I ask, turning to Ginny to give her my complete attention. "Why would he want to meet me?"

Ginny smirks. "I reckon he got wind of you and Ron taking a break and decided to try his luck. Don't really blame him, Hermione; in case you haven't noticed, you are quite a catch."

The table shakes as Ron quickly stands and storms out of the Great Hall.

"What's with him?" Dean asks.

"Probably just jealous that Hermione has someone who fancies her and he doesn't it. Being undesirable doesn't fit with his new Qudditch title," Ginny replies with a shrug.

"Oh, stop," I say. "Ron knows perfectly well that _I_ fancy him."

Ginny shrugs and steals another bit of food from my plate. "So. What are you going to do about Cormac? You saw him down at the Qudditch pitch, right?"

"Yes and, just as Lavender and Parvati said, he was very good-looking. But I don't want to date anyone right now. Ron wanted some space and once he's ready, I want to get back together with him."

Ginny's eyebrows rise. "Really? Well, all right then; more power to you."

Ron did not speak to me at dinner and I was loath to drink around vial of my Draught of Peace, although I did entertain the possibility of slipping one into _his_ drink. Why he was so mad about McLaggen wanting to meet me, I had no idea. It wasn't like I was about to date him or anything.

Harry didn't seem to understand why Ron was acting so jealous either.

"I don't know, Hermione. He seemed a little upright after lunch and he asked if I thought you had kissed Krum while he was here."

"Krum? As in Viktor Krum? That was two years ago! Why would he care about a silly thing like that?"

Harry had shrugged. "Hey, you dated him; you should know more about how his mind works. Just for the record, did you?"

"Did I kiss Viktor? Yes, but only once and it wasn't very good."

And so, I decided that it might be best for me, if I made my way to the potions classroom in the dead of night to, once again, brew a random potion.

I make my way down to the dungeons without any problems. I ward the classroom as I did the previous night and once again flip my textbook open to a random page. Murtlape Essence. I made quite a bit of this potion last year to sooth Harry's hand after detentions with Umbridge, but I suppose having an excess wouldn't be a bad thing.

I go through the motions of making the potion. Due to the relative easiness of this potion, I am able to finish after only an hour. I bottle my potion and wave my wand to clean my station, content that my emotions over Ron storming out during lunch and then ignoring me at dinner are in check.

After unwarding the door, I begin to make my way through the school and back to my dormitory. I make it halfway before I realize my mistake; I left my bag in the potions classroom.

"Shit!"

If I leave my bag there, Slughorn will know that I was in the classroom after hours. I can't just leave it. Turning on my heel, I hurry back to the classroom.

I open the door to find my bag exactly where I left it on my desk. Sighing in relief, I step forward to grab it.

"Well, well, well, a student out of bed."

My shoulders slump in defeat and I turn to meet the black, bottomless eyes of Professor Snape.

"And Miss Granger at that," he drawls. "My, my, my, aren't we feeling a little adventurous tonight? I see no Weasely or Potter with you."

I bite my lower lip so I don't say anything. Snape smirks and crosses his arms.

"Well, then, let see. What shall I take off points for first? Ten points for using a classroom without permission, forty points for wondering the halls after bed, and let's add on another ten points for leaving your belongings in a place where they do not belong."

My face burns. I have managed to lose sixty house points all by myself. I don't think even Harry has managed to lose Gryffindor at many at once.

"And detention, every night for two weeks."

I have to choke back my anger. Sixty points and detention every night for two weeks? I'm going to miss the first Qudditch match! Ron and Harry are going to be furious with me.

"Yes, sir."

Snape arches an eyebrow at me when I don't say anything more.

"You will come to my classroom at nine o'clock for your first detention. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

When Snape turns to led me back to Gryffindor tower, I drink the last vial of Draught of Peace. He has completely ruined my calm resolve and I refuse to allow him to see me in such a state. Instantly, I feel my face cool and know my blush as vanished.

I glare at his back the whole way back through the corridors.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean, you can't come to the Qudditch game?" Ron's voice carries throughout the Great Hall and several people, much to my chagrin, turn to look.

I narrow my eyes at him. "You know very well that I can't go," I huff. "I've had my detentions with Snape for the last twelve straight days. And don't you dare imply I didn't tell you; you and Harry found out the next morning."

"And you never did tell us _why_ you were roaming the halls after hours. Figured you would have invited us to come along, but I guess we aren't that important to you."

"How dare you!"

Harry, bless him, chooses this moment to sit beside Ron.

"Well good morning to you two, too," he says when neither Ron nor I greet him. "Have a pleasant chat?"

"I'm quitting the team, Harry," Ron says suddenly. "I'm done. After this game, McLaggen can have my spot."

"Oh don't be ridiculous, you'll be fine-"

"No. If my _best friend_," Ron glares at me pointedly, "isn't confident enough for me to play well and isn't going to even show up, I don't see why I'd bother playing."

My face goes red. "That is completely untrue and you know it!" I shriek. "I would much rather go see you play than be serving detention with Snape-"

"Oh? Then why the bloody hell haven't you got out of it?"

"Got out of it'? Ron, you have to be the thickest person I've ever met! One does not 'get out' of a detention with Snape! Tell him, Harry!"

Harry looks torn, but finally cedes, "She is right, mate. Snape _never _changes detention times. Besides, he did this on purpose so she couldn't watch you play and you know it."

"Well did you even _try_?"

At this, I glare heatedly at him.

"Yes! I tried my best, Ron, but I'm sorry if that isn't good enough for you!" My voice echoes against the walls, but I don't care.

Harry clears his throat awkwardly before passing a cup to Ron.

"Well, if you still want to quit, I can't stop you. But you should probably drink something before we go down to the pitch."

I watch as Harry makes an obvious show of pulling his hand back and I notice a glint of light on glass.

"Don't drink that!"

Ron glares at me. "What do you honestly think Harry is poisoning me now?"

"No, you daft moron! Harry put his Liquid Luck in there! I saw the vial, Harry!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Go on, Ron. Have a drink."

"Stop!"

I try to grab the cup away from him, but Ron yanks it back and downs the contents. "Don't tell me what to do," he hisses, slamming the glass back on the table.

I pick up my cup and throw the pumpkin juice into his face, before gathering my things. I hope he lets every one of the bloody goals in- it would serve him right. I pass Ginny as I storm out of the Great Hall, but she doesn't say anything after one look at my face- I must look royally pissed. Because I very much am.

I make my way to the DADA classroom. My detention is scheduled to last for the next six hours, ending well after the Qudditch match. Which is a good thing. I don't think I can deal with Ron for the rest of the day.

I knock loudly and storm into the classroom. I all but throw my bag onto a desk before covering my mouth with my hands and letting out a muffled, but frustrated, scream.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your childish behavior."

Snape is sitting at his desk and not even looking at me. His head is down as he grades an essay. After finishing whatever comment he is writing, he glares at me.

"Problem, Miss Granger?"

"No, sir." My voice is tight both with anger at Ron and embarrassment that I hadn't noticed he was in the room when I decided to scream.

"If you are planning on pleading your case to postpone your detention to see your boyfriend play Qudditch, I'm afraid you are not off to a very good start."

"Believe me, sir, I would much rather be here than be anywhere near Ronald at the current moment. And he is most certainly _not_ my boyfriend."

"Oh?" He is enjoying my anger and frustration. Bastard.

This time I don't even bother scolding myself for insulting a teacher; I am too furious.

"Well if you enjoy being here so much, I suppose we can increase your detention to ten hours."

Jackass!

"And what will I be doing, sir?"

"Grading." He motions to a large stack of papers on the desk closest to his own.

I walk to the desk and sit down. The stack of papers is the most recent essay we have written for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Your essay is somewhere in there," he says, now looking back down at the essay he is grading. "I might think you are not too stupid to grade the other essays, but I will not let you grade your own. On second thought, give me Potter and Weasely's too when you find them."

While I am secretly pleased he believes in my intellect to grade the essays, I am also offended that he thinks I would give Harry and Ron higher grades simply because they are my friends. I snort. Ron will _not_ be receiving any help from me anytime soon.

"Is there a problem, Miss Granger?"

"No, sir. No problem."

"Then get to work."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I sit up and crack my neck. Grading is exhausting and tedious; no wonder Snape made that my punishment for this evening. I was rather skeptical that grading could last ten hours, but I was sadly mistaken. After finally finishing the essays from my year, those alone took well over four hours, Snape handed me essays from the fifth years.

We hadn't spoken during the detention, not that that was unusual. The only thing Snape said after giving me my punishment was to run down to the Great Hall to fetch us some food when it was time for dinner.

I look up from the paper I'm grading. Snape is bent over an essay, writing furiously. Some of his black hair falls into his hair and he scowls as he pushes it behind his ear. Funny, I don't think I've ever seen him do that before.

I continue to look at him. He isn't particularly unattractive, although he certainly is not that best looking man I've ever seen. His features are pale and angular, but not unpleasant. His nose is hooked and a tad too long for his face, but the man's high cheekbones counterbalance it. And, after much critiquing, his hair isn't really all that greasy.

I lower my eyes to the essay and dip my quill into my ink well. After scratching out a line and detecting a few more points, I am finally finished. I place the graded essay on the top of my finished pile and wait.

I dare not ask Snape for permission to leave- Merlin knows he'd only keep me later and my sleep schedule, as well as my homework, are starting to suffer as a result.

"Finished, Miss Granger?" he doesn't look up at me as he speaks.

"With these batch of essays, yes. Are there more you would like me to grade?"

Snape hums to himself, as if in thought. "Yes, but I will have you grade those tomorrow evening. Your detention is over; you may leave."

I scramble to gather my things before he can call me back. Dismissing me and it is only nine o'clock? He must be in a good mood for some reason. Not that I am questioning it.

"Miss Granger?"

Damn it. I am just a few steps away from the door to freedom, my hand already out sketched to grasp the handle. Surely he wouldn't make me stay after just dismissing me? Although this was Snape. The git probably will keep me for another hour just because he can.

"Yes, sir?"

"Why were you in the potion's classroom in the dead of night two weeks ago?"

Shocked, I turn to look at.

"What?"

"Five points from Gryffindor for not paying attention." There is a smirk on his face and my hand itches to smack it away. "I shall ask you again, Miss Granger; why were you in the potion's classroom so late in the evening?"

I narrow my eyes at him. I don't want to tell him the truth. Not with him sitting at his desk, smirking at me. He doesn't deserve it.

"I was stealing potion ingredients-"

"Ten points for lying. I checked and rechecked the storeroom, Miss Granger. Nothing was missing. I will only ask one more time- what were you doing in the potions classroom?"

Of course, trust Snape to make sure every ingredient was accounted for. Although that does make more sense than him not doing such a thing. But I swore off stealing from him back in my second year. The guilt was difficult to deal with, but the anxiety over him catching me was worse.

"I'm waiting, Miss Granger."

My eyes flicker to the ground before I look back at him. Fine.

"I was brewing a potion to help me calm down and focus," I snap, noting with satisfaction that he blinked in surprise. "I find that brewing is an excellent method for tuning out the world around me, as I have to focus solely on my cauldron."

"And why would an insufferable know-it-all like yourself be in need of a method to calm down and focus?" he sneers.

"I should ask you the same question. Surely you find potions comforting or at least enjoyable; otherwise you would have left this position and done something else with your life."

My words come without thought and I quickly clamp a hand over my mouth. My face goes hot and I know my skin must be the exact shade of crimson as the red in the Gryffindor house colors. Snape merely smirks.

"Touché, Miss Granger. Good evening."

I step out of the classroom in a daze. He didn't take off points for snapping at him? I practically insulted him and didn't even bat an eyelash. He must _really_ be in a good mood.

I grip the shoulder strap on my bag tightly as I walk through the hall. Snape was... nice? No, not nice. Whatever that was, I would not consider it 'nice'. Tolerant maybe, amused perhaps, but not nice. No, I don't really think Snape has the capability of _being_ nice.

I make my way back to the Gryffindor common room and to find the Fat Lady huffing about in her frame.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"Oh no, your fellows Gryffindors are merely having a rather loud and rather long party. It's been going on since the Qudditich matched ended. This have been going on for _hours_. Followed by random outbursts of a horrible song-"

The rest of the Fat Lady's sentence is cut off when the Gryffindor common room erupts into a chant of "Weasely is Our King." She rolls her eyes and opens her portrait after I yell the password.

I wish I hadn't.

Ron stands in the middle of the common room, surrounded by everyone in Gryffindor House. That, however, isn't the problem. The problem is the girl he has wrapped in his arms with their lips firmly locked together. I wonder if it is physically possible to feel one's heart breaking.

Yes, Ron made me furious this morning. Yes, I stated that I wanted nothing to do with him today. But I still loved him. I still loved him every much. And he is snogging Lavender Brown judging by her hair. In the middle of the Gryffindor common room, where everyone can see.

"Hermione?"

I meet Harry's green eyes. I open my mouth to say something, only to find that no sound comes out. I shake my head slowly and back away. The reality of what is going on has finally hit me. I can feel tears threatening to fall and I bolt.

Harry calls after me, but I do not look back. I know exactly where I am going- the potions classroom. Now it exactly a time for me to forget the world around me.

I throw open the door, not bothering with wards or silencing charms. I heave a cauldron onto a work station and retrieve my potions textbook. I open the book to a random page and start brewing without even looking at what potion I am making. Tears are rolling down my cheeks and I hastily wipe them away. I 'm going to focus on my potion. I am _not___going to think about Ron.

I stir my potion counterclockwise twice followed by clockwise seven times. I add in another rat tail, all without thinking. It is as if my entire mind has gone blank. I am not thinking of anything. I am not seeing anything. My motions are completely robotic.

It takes me hours to finish the potion and by the time I've finished, I'm exhausted. The moment the potions turns clear and I know it's finished, I rest my head in my hands and start to cry. Making the potion calmed me down, but now that I'm finished, I'm a wreck.

"Miss Granger, what on earth are you doing in here?"

I whip around to find Professor Snape looming in the doorway. I hastily wipe the tears from my face.

"I was b-brewing." I hate how my voice shakes.

Snape arches an eyebrow and steps closer to my cauldron. I have a sudden urge to cover my work so he can't see it. The last thing I need is for him to start criticizing my work.

"You brewed this yourself?"

"Y-yes, sir," I say. "I told you brewing calms me but not today."

Regrettably, I start crying as an image of Ron kissing Lavender fills my mind. Through my tears, I notice Snape roll his eyes. He digs into his robes and hands me a small black handkerchief.

I wipe my eyes, embarrassed by my tears. I am not the type of person to cry in front of people- especially professors who don't really care about my feelings and will probably make everything worse.

"Are you aware what potion you brewed, Miss Granger?"

I glance at my potions textbook. "Skele-Gro, sir."

Snape stares at me. His black eyes appear bottomless and I have to look away.

"Surely, you must be aware how difficult of a potion Skele-Gro is to brew? And yet you claim to have done so in what appears to be a few hours. I assume you started this shortly after leaving your detention with me and that was five hours ago."

"Five hours?"

Snape sneers at me, which only makes my already worse mood deepen.

"Surely your hearing has not worsen since then?"

He pauses to look at me critically. I squirm under his gaze before looking once around the room and then back at my potion.

"Miss Granger, have you ever prepared Skele-Gro before?"

"No, sir."

He nods once and then his face turns into a sour scowl.

"It is well past your curfew, Miss Granger and as a professor, I am obligated to give you some form of punishment."

My face falls. This is exactly what I need- another deduction of house points _and_ another two weeks of detention with Snape. Fan-bloody-tastic.

"However, I am willing to look past you most recent rule breaking," he pauses, no doubt trying (and unfortunately succeeding) in making me nervous.

"You are?" I ask when he doesn't continue.

"I will give you excess to my private labs for you to use at your leisure. In exchange, you will give me something."

The offer to use Snape's private lab is so tempting, that I am quite literally to agree to anything he asks for in return.

"And what would that be, sir?"

"One hour of your time to be redeemed at an unidentified date."

"Deal."

Snape arches an eyebrow at my eagerness. "I will show you to my labs tomorrow after your finally detention. In the mean time," he sneers, "fifteen points from Gryffindor being out after curfew."

My eyes harden at him, enhancing his smirk. Although, I really shouldn't have expected him to let me off completely, even if he said he would.

We are halfway back to Gryffindor Tower when I realize that Snape took twenty-five less points when he caught me tonight than he did two weeks ago for doing the same thing.

Maybe Snape _could_ be nice... in his own, dark and twisted way.


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry, my boy! I was hoping to catch you!"

Harry meets my eyes, a pleading look on his face. Professor Slughorn has been hounding him for weeks to come to the latest Slug Club meetings. I, of course, have gone to all of them- mostly in the hopes that when I graduate Slughorn will remember me and help me (if I need it) in securing a job.

I shake my head at Harry. He has to deal with Slughorn sooner or later.

"Hello, Professor Slughorn," Harry says begrudgingly when Slughorn finally catches up to us. "What can I do for you?"

"I've been meaning to invite you to my annual- well I haven't held it in years, but that is besides the point- my annual Christmas party. I know that it's a bit early- practically two months!- but I must simply have you there, my boy!"

"Well... I-I-"

"And your friend, Miss Granger is attending- aren't you, Miss Granger?"

Slughorn turns to me expectedly. Truth be told, I had no idea that Slughorn was hosting a Christmas party, but judging by the look Slughorn is giving me, I am supposed to just go with it.

"Of course, I am."

"See!" Slughorn says happily. "And you are allowed a guest! I will simply not take no for an answer, Harry!"

Harry bites his lower lip and glances at me. "I would love to attend your Christmas party, Professor Slughorn-"

"Excellent! Well, I will see you two in class!"

Slughorn quickly walks off without giving Harry a chance to redraw his acceptance of Slughorn's invitation.

Harry sighs as Slughorn rounds the corner and disappears.

"I like Slughorn, really, I do," he says, "but I am really getting annoyed by his consent attempts to "collect me". When Dumbledore first asked me to do it at the beginning of the year, I didn't think I would mind as much as I do."

I roll my eyes. "If you actually went to some of his club meetings, he probably would leave you alone. But because he has practically everyone he'd like collect, except for you, he is starting to really pursue you."

"'Pursue me'? Please never say that again- it sounds as if he is trying to date me."

This causes me to smile, even though it's a small one.

"Ah ha! There's the Hermione smile I know and love so much!" Harry exclaims, pointing to my face.

"Oh, shut up," I say, but my smile grows larger.

And then immediately falls.

Ron and Lavender turn the corner, somehow being able to walk in a straight line _and_ suck each other's face off. Harry gently pulls me out of their path and down a different corridor, only stopping when we can no longer see them.

"Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, of course."

Harry raises an eye brow. "Talk to me, Hermione."

"I... Ron can kiss anyone he likes," I say, firmly. "Was I under the impression that we were only taking a break and resume our relationship? Yes. Obviously, I was mistaken."

Harry frowns and shakes his head. "Ron is my best mate, but I don't agree with what he is doing. I'll talk to him-"

"No!" I say quickly. "Just... just leave it alone, Harry. Listen, I'm going to be late for my detention with Snape. I'll see you later, okay?"

I don't bother to wait for his reply as I turn and hurry down the hall to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. My final detention. And the detention where after, Snape has agreed to give me access to his private labs.

I knock and enter the classroom. Snape is sitting at his desk, once again bent over an essay.

"No screaming today, Miss Granger?" he asks without looking up.

I feel my face go hot.

"No, sir."

He lets out a grunt that sounds approving, but I can't be sure. "You will be grading again tonight." He waves his left hand toward the desk closest to his, again without looking up. "If you finish at a reasonable hour. I will show you to my labs, if not... well you can consider our deal off."

I race to the desk, and I notice the smirk on Snape's face before I bow my head to begin grading.

"I hope you are not going to rush your grading- if I think you did a poor job, I will call off the agreement."Snape's voice sounds amused.

I inhale deeply. "Of course, sir."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get to work."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm finished, sir."

Snape looks up, his black eyes narrowed. "Bring me the essays," he sneers.

Swallowing my desire to scowl, I stand and bring him the stack of papers. Snape snatches the essays from me. His long fingers flip through the papers, pulling some at random to check my marks. His lips curl in scorn at some of them, but he remains silent.

Finally, his black eyes meet mine. "Well, Miss Granger, it appears you have indeed finished."

I bite back my reply about him doubting me. Honestly, as if_ I_ would lie. It's not like I could lie to him and get away with it anyway.

"I may be Slytherin, but I do honor my agreements. Follow me."

Snape stands and I follow him out of the classroom. He quite literally blends into the shadows that cover the hallways. It is only when I run into his back that he finally uses his wand for a light.

"I would appreciate it if you watched where you are going, Miss Granger."

"I'm sorry, sir. But I could hardly see you and you were only a few feet in front of me."

"And you didn't use your wand to make a light, because?"

"You didn't, so I followed your lead."

Snape rolls his black eyes and mutters something about being 'insufferable'. With a jerk of his head, we continue down the corridor.

Finally, we stop in front of a picture of a raven. It cocks its head at Snape and caws softly.

"My password changes monthly," he informs me. "Currently, it is 'lacewing' but come November, it will change and you must come ask me for the new one. If I find that you have misused or abused your privilege to use my lab, I will withhold the password from you."

He turns to give me a stern look. "This includes allowing other students into my lab, stealing ingredients, blowing up my equipment, and anything else that can be determined as dangerous to you, my lab, or the school. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly, sir."

"If you get caught by another professor, a prefect, or Filch, you will direct them to my office and I shall deal with it. Understood?"

I nod.

"These labs are not to be taken lightly, Miss Granger. I will not tolerate you using them to brew potions to harm anyone within this school or to assist you in breaking the rules."

"Of course, sir."

I want him to leave so I can explore his labs. I want to desperately spend the rest of my evening, which admittedly is rather short, brewing in a _real _lab.

Snape turns toward the raven and speaks the password. The bird caws and the picture swings open. I follow him inside, much to my disappointment.

However, that disappointment quickly turns into awe.

Snape's private laboratory is beautiful. Five work tables are stationed around the room, each with a cauldron at least double the size of the ones in the potions classroom. These cauldrons have also been scrubbed until they shine. Everything is in perfect condition.

With my jaw dropped, I wonder around the room, my fingers ghosting over the tables and cauldrons. Snape stands toward the entrance of the room, his arms crossed against his chest and a smirk on his face. No... not a smirk. It is something between a smirk and a smile...

"My storerooms are over here," he says, pointing to a large door off to my right. "I warned you against stealing from me, but I will allow you to use my ingredients, so long as you pay for them. I have an understanding with an apothecary in Diagon Alley and he gives me a discount on potion supplies. It would be cheaper for you to purchase ingredients from me, rather than from another from another person."

"I would really appreciate that, Professor Snape."

He nods. "Leave what you to be a sufficient amount of money with a list of the ingredients you took on one of the tables after you take something. If I think you didn't pay me enough, I _will_ make sure you know. Failure to do so will result in you losing access to my labs, as well as serve punishment."

"I understand."

"Good. I shall leave you to... explore. Good evening, Miss Granger."

Snape leaves the room, his black robes billowing behind him. I wait until I hear the picture frame shut before letting out a rather girly shriek. I am alone in a lab filled with rare potion ingredients. I am alone with the ability to brew quite literally any potion I want.

This. Is. The. Greatest. Thing. Ever!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I poke my head out into the hallway. I think I spent four hours in Snape's private lab, brewing as many potions as I possibly could. I guess the time to be around two in the morning and since now it is technically Monday morning, I should get some sleep before I have to go to class.

After making sure that the coast is clear, I head out. The walk to the Gryffindor Tower is a rather short one and the Fat Lady is _not_ happy to see me so late at night.

"Honestly, why can't you and your friends stay _inside_ for once? I need sleep too, you know. _Uninterrupted_ sleep."

"I'm sorry; I was serving a detention with Professor Snape."

"Oh. Never mind me then, I completely understand."

I step through the portrait hole and hurry up the stairs to my dormitory. I slip into my bed after changing into pajamas. And despite the pain I feel from Ron, despite the anger I feel for Lavender, I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

And I wake up with one there as well.

I ignore Lavender when I enter the bathroom. I shower and dress quickly and head down to breakfast, again ignoring Lavender when she tries to catch my eye as I leave the common room.

"Hey, Hermione! Hermione Granger, wait up!"

I turn to find Ginny pushing past a group of Hufflepuffs to get to my side. Once she catches up with me, she links her arm through mine.

"Merlin, you are fast."

"Well, I want to-"

"Make sure you get to class on time," Ginny finishes with a smile. "I know, I know. But we are getting breakfast first. And no buts or complaining. I am starving and I simply will not allow you to leave me alone with Dean."

"Are you too fighting again?"

"Again? I wasn't aware we stopped," Gin says with a sigh. "I like Dean, really I do, but... he kinda needs to chill out. I am not a princess who needs to be waited on hand and foot. I rather like getting dirty and doing things on my own."

"I know."

"Hey girls!"

I turn to find a pair of unfamiliar green eyes staring at me. Tall, tan, blonde, and with a radiant smile, Cormac McLaggen is even more attractive up close than he was at a distance on the Qudditch field.

"Cormac McLaggen," he says holding out a hand, although I didn't need to be told his name. "I have been meaning to meet you for a while now, Hermione Granger and may I just say, it is an honor to finally do so."

I give him a half smile and shake his hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Cormac."

He flashes me a smile that is no doubt meant to dazzle me. "Please, allow me to escort you into the Great Hall?"

McLaggen offers me his arm, but Ginny's grip on me tightens immensely.

"Perhaps another time," I reply politely. "I promised Ginny we'd sit together this morning and we tend to block out the rest of the world when we are together."

McLaggen stares at me. He must not be used to girls turning him down. In his confusion, Ginny tugs on my arm and pulls me into the Great Hall.

"Ugh! He has been bugging me about getting me to set up a date for you two since the Qudditch tryouts and he won't let it go. Don't get me wrong, he is _very_ easy on the eyes, but far too full of himself for my tastes. Not to mention he is thicker than a bag of rocks; there is no way you would ever be able to hold a decent conversation with him."

I laugh. "Thank you for looking out for me."

Ginny smiles before frowning at something that is behind my shoulder. When I turn to look, she grips my shoulder tightly so I can't turn.

"Trust me; I'm looking out for you."

My face falls. No doubt Ron and Lavender have entered the Great Hall. Only three days into their relationship and they are snogging wherever they go. I thank Merlin that Ginny stopped me from looking.

"She tried talking to me this morning," I mumble.

"She thinks she's done nothing wrong since you admitted to her that you and Ron were taking a break," Gin huffs. "The daft idiot actually thinks you _shouldn't_ be mad at her."

I slump my shoulders. If only I hadn't told Lavender Ron and I were taking a break. Maybe they wouldn't have gotten together.

_Or maybe they would have anyway._ A tiny voice in my mind says. _Ron could have wanted this 'break' so he could get with Lavender. After all, she clearly has no problem being in a _physical_ relationship. You on the other hand..._

"I know that look, Hermione, and I don't like it," Ginny says, snapping me out of my thoughts. "My brother is just an idiot and I don't want you wasting any tears over him, okay?"

"No promises," I say with a shaky breath.

Suddenly, a great black owl swoops down the Gryffindor table. I turn to follow it as it flies down the table. One of its wings tilt and it knocks over a jug of pumpkin juice onto Ron and Lavender, who promptly begins to shriek.

The bird lets out a satisfied hoot before gliding back up the table and landing in front of me.

"You expecting mail?" Ginny asks as the owl holds out its leg with a scroll and small pouch attached to it.

"No, my parents only write every other week."

I remove the scroll and the pouch from the bird, who then nibbles affectionately at my fingers before stealing a piece of toast off my plate and flying off. Upon opening the pouch, I find two gold Galleons. Puzzled, I open the note.

_Miss Granger,_

_ You over paid me for the supplies you took last night. Attached is your change. Also, be careful around my owl. Maximum doesn't care much for other people._

_S.S._

I smirk. Snape's owl doesn't care for anyone but Snape? That explains him ruining Ron and Lavender's snogging session. If Maximum does that every morning, I will have no problems with the bird.

"So? What is it?" Ginny asks.

"I won a small reward for an academic essay," I say with an air of indifference, the lie coming easily.

I don't want anyone to know about me using Snape's labs. That is my secret. And besides, no one would understand why I feel the need to use them in the first place.

My eyes drift up to the staff table. Snape sits with perfect posture as he eats. As if sensing someone watching him, his black eyes flicker around the room before landing on me. He cocks an eyebrow and I smile before quickly looking away.

I think I will actually enjoy his class today.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Each," Snape sneers.

Ron and Lavender gape in the doorway, their clothes haphazardly dried. After desperately trying (and failing) to clean their robes after the pumpkin juice incident, Ron and Lavender have walked into DADA roughly ten minutes late. Snape, of course, is not forgiving.

I smirk as they hurry to their seats and for the first time, am actually happy Gryffindor lost house points. Harry looks at me quizzically and I smooth my features into a neutral expression. After a moment, he merely smiles and shakes his head.

Snape's black eyes meet mine for a brief moment before looking away uninterestedly. He glares at Ron and Lavender again before swiping toward the front of the room. With a wave of his wand, the few windows that are open slam shut, leaving us in semidarkness.

"Today will be having a practical demonstration. As you are no doubt aware, sixth years breech the topic of Unforgivable Curses. Professor… Moody," Snape says with a sneer, knowing full well that Alastor Moody was _not_ our professor, "already began preparing you for today."

Harry scowls at Snape.

"We will… continue your education in resisting the Imperius curse. Can anyone, besides Miss Granger, tell me what the Imperius Curse is?"

I huff and promptly across my arms against my chest.

Seamus raises his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Finnigan?"

"Imperius is the curse that lets the caster control his victim."

Snape nods, and of course, does not grant any points.

"Yes. Today I will cast this curse on you and you shall attempt to resist it. And since you answered my question, Mr. Finnigan, I think it only fair that you be the first to try."

Seamus's face goes red as he stumbles out of his chair and toward the front of the room. Snape leans against his desk and lazily points his wand at Seamus.

_"Imperio."_

Seamus's posture immediately relaxes. For a moment, he does not move. And then he jumps on to Dean Thomas's desk. He twirls around, earning a few snickers, before jumping across the aisle. He lands in front of Ron and Lavender and deposits himself in Ron's lap, causing most of the boys in the room to start laughing.

Ron shoves Seamus off of him and Snape rolls his eyes before lifting the curse.

"Honestly, Mr. Finnigan, did you even _try_?"

Seamus mumbles something under his breath and Snape sneers at him.

"Get back to your seat. Let's see… Miss Brown, why don't you try?"

I hide my satisfied smile behind my hand as Lavender bites her lip and slowly makes her way to the front of the classroom. Again, Snape lazily points his wand at her and says the incantation.

Lavender begins to sing "God Save the Queen". As she does, she gets down on one knee in front of Ron and grasps his hand. Ron's face turns the color of his hair as Lavender changes the words of the song to incorporate his name.

I cannot stop the laughter that escapes my lips. Beside me, Harry is laughing so hard that he begins to cry. Snape's face is as stoic as ever, but when our eyes meet, I think I see the corner of his mouth turn up.

Suddenly, Lavender's song stops and she looks around confused. Someone in the back of the room calls for an encore and her face flourishes with understanding. She trips when she tries to stand and make her way toward her desk.

"Miss Granger, your turn."

My smile falls and I chance nervously at Harry. His emerald eyes look uncertainly at me and he shrugs. I wasn't able to resist the Imperius curse in forth year when Moody cast it on me.

I square my shoulders and walk toward the front of the class. Snape is still leaning against his desk, but he appears more alert now. I inhale deeply. All I have to do is resist Imperius. No problem. I can do it.

_"Imperio."_

A feeling of euphoria spreads throughout my body. I am dimly aware of everyone watching me, but I don't mind. Everything is light and soft and happy.

_Dance._

I am puzzled. Dance? I don't dance. Why would I think that?

_Dance. Now!_

The world doesn't feel very calm and airy now. I feel my muscles loosen as if I am preparing to twirl. My eyes can't seem to focus.

_Good. Now, jump onto the desk._

No. I don't want to. I fight against my body's desire to jump. I focus on the black figure before me. Something isn't right. That isn't my voice in my head.

_I believe, I told you to jump, Miss Granger. Now, jump._

The command sounds silky and velvety. I know only one person with a voice like that. What is their name again?

_I shall tell you one last time. Jump!_

Snape. My mind clears.

I am still standing in the front of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Everyone is staring at me in shock. Snape is no longer leaning against his desk. Instead he is facing me head on, his eyebrows raised in interest.

"That, class, is how one fights off Imperius," he says noncommittally after a moment. "Sit down, Miss Granger."

I hurry to my seat.

"I fought off the curse?" I whisper to Harry.

"Yeah. It was actually kind of weird. You twirled and then froze. You had this look on your face like you were really confused and then Snape started facing you head on. It looked like he was packaging a lot of punch into the curse. Then you stared at him for a little while and your expression changed like you finally figured out the answer to a really hard question."

"Potter, five points for talking out of turn. Your turn, get up here."

Harry calls Snape a git under his breath and walks toward the front of the class. I watch him quickly fight off the curse, and am the only person in the room not to be surprised when he breaks Snape's hold on him without so much as moving a muscle.

For the rest of the hour, Snape calls students up at random, but no one besides Harry and I are able to resist Imperius. We are both called up once more toward the end of the hour, probably to prove that we can resist the curse and it wasn't just a onetime thing. Harry, of course, fought off the spell in a heartbeat. I was able to resist it as well, but not as quickly as him.

"That is it for this lesson. Class dismissed."

Ron and Lavender spring from their seats. His arm instantly wraps around her waist and she presses herself closer to him as they pass by me.

"Hermione?"

"I'm fine, Harry. Honest," I say.

He raises an eyebrow and gives my shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Come on then, we're going to be late for Herbology."

I nod and follow him toward the exit. Before I step through the door, I turn back slightly and catch Snape's black eyes. I think he nods his head toward me, but I can't be sure. I hurry after Harry.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Rotten, no good, poor excuse for a Gryffindor, rude, arrogant, self-centered bastard!" I scream. With each word I throw another potion ingredient onto my lab station.

I find myself in a rather odd position. I am in a desperate need of a calming potion-making evening, but I am currently far too furious to concentrate. Thus, I have started piling ingredients onto my lab in preparation for my cool down.

"Someone bothering you, Miss Granger?"

The cool, silky voice of Snape stalls my tirade. Of course he'd be in here. They are _his_ labs after all. Why I thought I could be alone in them every time I felt the need to brew was beyond me.

"Bothering is not a strong enough word," I say, throwing caution into the wind. If Snape wants to give me detention and take off house points, I don't even care.

I turn to find the man standing in the doorway of his laboratory. His eyebrows are raised in mock surprise at my angry tone and his lips are curled into a smirk.

"I was under the impression that you would maintain a professional behavior while in my labs, Miss Granger."

"Well, sir, I would, but as I thought was alone, I decided to let off some steam before I started brewing. As you can obviously tell, I am not in a stellar mood."

"Indeed."

He moves elegantly into the room and makes his way to the storeroom. I use his absence to mutter a few more choice words under my breath before making a list of all the ingredients I took.

I turn on my caldron and start brewing. After a short while, Snape emerges from his supply room, carrying a mix of bottles, before setting up at a work station on the opposite side of the room. I do my best to ignore him.

I fail miserably.

He has removed his flowing outer robes, leaving him in his usual black ones that could pass as a suit in the Muggle world. I notice that he has pushed his hair behind his ears and briefly wonder if he has ever used a hair tie.

I quickly shake my head and return to my thoughts to my potion. My movements are mechanical. I cut my mandrake root into perfect square before adding them to my potion one by one. After that, I cast a spell on my stirring rod so the potion is continuously stirred for twenty minutes.

"Miss Granger, come here a moment."

I look up to find Snape with his back to me. When I do not move immediately, he repeats the command with a little venom in his voice.

"Yes, sir?"

"I need you to puck the wings off of these lacewing flies for me. I'll need about ten flies worth. I would do it myself, but as you know, polyjuice potion is rather sensitive. Surely you had Potter or Weasley do this for you when you made it."

My cheeks burn at his casual reference to my stealing from his stores and brewing a potion, rather illegally, in my second year. I had no idea he knew about that.

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir."

I reach around him and grab the bottle of lacewing flies. I open the lid slightly and catch the first fly that comes out. I quickly pull off its wings. I place the body in a separate container and the wings beside Snape. It takes only a few minutes for me to secure ten flies worth of wings.

"Now, if you would please cut up the wings into small pieces; I'm sure you know exactly how small."

He moves over so I have more room to work. Unfortunately, this particular work station was not really designed for two people, and my arm keeps hitting his.

As I cut the wings, Snape grabs them and adds them to the potion. His fingers brush against mine when he goes to grab the last batch of wings. His skin is cool and surprisingly smooth. I feel my face go hot at the contact, but Snape gives nothing away.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. That will be all."

I nod and walk back to my own potion. The time is up for the stirring and I add in the unicorn horn shavings. I add in the shavings and stretch out my hand for my small bottle of dragon blood, only to find that during my rage of collecting potion ingredients, I didn't grab it.

"Um, Professor Snape?"

"Hm?"

"If you are not too preoccupied, would you grab me a vial of dragon blood? I would do it myself, but for my potion to work have to continuously change the temperature of the fire until the blood is added."

"Yes, all right; just a moment."

I try to wait patiently, but having to constantly change the temperature of the caldron without letting it rest for more than ten seconds isn't really making me a patient person. Thankfully, Snape finishes whatever he was doing relatively quickly. I hear him walk into the storeroom and then move to my station.

"Exactly how much do you need?" he asks. "This isn't cheap, you know."

"Yes, yes, I know. And I will gladly pay for it."

Snape leans over me to look at my caldron. Instantly realizing how which potion I am brewing, he pours half a vial into my caldron.

"Thank you very much," I say as I turn the temperature down to a low boil.

Snape lets out a grunt and returns to his own work station.

The rest of the evening continues in the same fashion. Snape calls me over to help him with his brewing, and he causally helps me with mine. It isn't until he calls me over a second time that I realize he is working on two other potions along with the polyjuice. Which makes more sense than him not being able to brew polyjuice on his own.

"Miss Granger?" he finally says after several long moments of silence. "It is well past midnight and I think it would be wise if you were to return to Gryffindor tower and sleep."

I don't want to leave. True the potion I was working on was finished about an hour ago, as well as the one I start brewing after that, but going back means I have to deal with Ron again.

I place some money on my work station and bid Snape good night. He, of course, doesn't do the same for me and just reminds me to shut the portrait behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

_His lips attack my neck, leaving my skin covered in his love-bites. A moan escapes my mouth as he grinds his hips into mine, letting me feel just how aroused he is. His long fingers grab my wrists and pin them above me on the bed so I can't run my hands through his hair. His breath his hot on my cheek as he leans in close to my ear._

_ "Perfection."_

_ I shudder at the sound of his silkily voice, much to his amusement. He changes his hold on my wrists, allow him to secure me with only one hand, leaving the other free to roam my body. _

_ He undoes the buttons of my blouse and lets his hand slip inside to caress my skin. He is to preoccupied with kissing my neck and playing with my breast, that I am able to bring my legs up and wrap them around his hips, successfully nesting him at the place where I need him most._

_ "So impatient," he purrs against my skin. His lips trail up to my jaw line, before finally connecting with my own. _

_ His free hand pulls away from my chest and slips down to my waist. He takes his time slipping it under my skirt to my panties, where he let out a low groan after finding just how wet I am._

_ "Please," I beg, wriggling beneath him as he teases me through the soaking material. _

_ "Please, what?" he asks as his fingers hook around the material and rip them away from me. _

_ I cannot form words as one of his fingers plunges into me. He isn't gentle, but he isn't rough; he is somewhere in between, like always. A feeling of a fire being ignited in my body overcomes me as he adds another finger._

_ His lips clamp down over my own, swallowing my moans. His tongue mimics the movements of his fingers, thrusting into my mouth and exploring all it can. _

_ I move my hips in rhythm with his hand, forcing his fingers deeper inside of me. The fire has expanded to every tip of my body, leaving me a moaning and withering mess beneath him._

_ His pace increases as I start to shake. He finally releases my hands to bring his own between us and pinch my clit. I bite down on his lower lip to keep from screaming as my orgasm rips through me._

I jerk awake and clutch my chest to still my frantic heart. Six times. I have had that dream, and others like it, six times since brewing in Snape's labs. Six times I have dreamt about having sex with my professor.

I quickly climb out of my bed and hurry to the shower; I need to clean up. I shiver at the warm water hits my body. I scrub every inch of my skin until the imagined touch of his skin on mine is gone.

I understand having a crush on a teacher- Merlin knows I had one on Lockheart back in my second year. But dreaming about... my cheeks go red at the thought of some of my more graphic dreams. Surely that was not normal.

The first time, I was able to brush it off easily. His hand had brushed against my waist during one of our brewing sessions, and I convinced myself the dream had occurred due to a combination of the accidental touch, as well as my own hormones. Lord knows I haven't been snogged since Ron broke off our relationship.

The thought of Ron is an instant turn off. Even when I was dating him I didn't have thoughts about jumping his bones every time we were alone in a room together. Actually, come to think of it, I _never _thought, or wanted, to have sex with Ron. Professor Snape, on the other hand...

Of course I found him to be rude and unnecessarily cruel, but as of late, my opinion of him was changing.

He was polite whenever we brewed together. He had even taken to sending me letters through Maximum asking if there were any specific potions ingredients I wanted when he made his next purchase from his man in Diagon Alley.

Of course, he acted the same way he always did in class. He never missed an opportunity to take points away from Harry, Ron, or I- although, he was taking more points from Ron than he was from Harry or I as of late.

I shake my head and step out the shower. After toweling off and changing into my school robes, I return to my bed. A quick cleansing charm removes any and all evidence of my dream.

_It's just hormones_, I tell myself sternly. _You like brewing with Snape and you are attracted to his intelligent... And his eyes. What? No. No!_

I sling my bag over my shoulder and hurry out of Gryffindor Tower to the Great Hall. _Maybe I am eating something that it making me so hormonal, _I reason. _Yes, that's it; it must be something in my food. I'll just cut back on the chocolate pudding at supper and I should be fine. Maybe then I won't blush like a fool every time I see him._

"Hermione Granger! Hermione Granger, stop walking so fact, this instant!"

I turn to find Ginny running toward me. "Sorry, I didn't hear you calling me," I say when she is close enough. "I was deep in thought."

"Aren't you always," she teases after she catches her breath. "Look, Hermione. Buddy. Pal. Amiga. Best friend. I _need_ you to go to Slughorn's blasted Christmas party."

I sigh. She has been badgering me for weeks to agree to go with her. "Gin, I-"

"Come on, Hermione," Ginny groans. "You have to go! It's just next week and I will _not_ let you leave me there all by myself!"

"You won't be alone," I remind her. "Dean is your date."

"I am aware of that, but we have been fighting for months now and I don't think I could stand it if I had to pretend like I'm not mad at him for an entire evening! Besides, you already told Slughorn you would be attending."

"Only so he could guilt Harry into going," I shoot back. "I really don't want to go, Gin. I don't even have a date."

"Oh bullocks! Cormac McLaggen has asked you."

"He hardly counts- he can't even hold an intelligent conversation."

"Your point being? Come on, Hermione. This is a perfect opportunity for you to get back at that moron I'm related to! Ron hates Cormac and Cormac certainly doesn't like him. What could go wrong? You just have to arrive with Cormac- you don't have to be glued to his side the whole evening."

I chew my bottom lip. Ginny was right, going with Cormac would be a sure fire way to get under Ron's skin. It would serve him right, too. And I could spend my time with her.

"But-"

"Hermione, just the girl I wanted to see!"

I groan at the sound of my name coming from Cormac's lips, but I quickly scold my features into a smile when I turn to look at him.

"Cormac! What a pleasant surprise."

He smiles at me and I find I don't really like the expression.

"I've already asked you to attend Slughorn's Christmas party with me, and I have been dying to know what your reply is. Come on, Hermione," he says as he wraps an arm around my waist, "I promise we'll have fun."

I am about half a second away from pushing Cormac away from me, but Ron rounding the corner with Lavender in tow stops me. I meet Ron's blue eyes and I make up my mind. Screw him. If he wants to throw himself at the fist girl that comes along during our break, then fine- I can do the same. With a little more class, of course.

"I would love to go to the party with you, Cormac," I say, forcing myself to relax in his arms. I notice Ron's ears turn the color of his hair and hide my smirk with a large smile at Cormac. Two can play at your game, Ronald Weasley.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for not being able to keep your hands to yourself, McLaggen."

Instantly I feel a blush creep up on my cheeks at the sound of Snape's voice. I break away from Cormac and refuse to look at my professor, feeling as if I have managed to let him down. Well, that and because images from my dream have flickered back into my mind's eye and I most certainly do not want him seeing those.

"It was just a hug, Professor," Cormac argues. "We weren't snogging or anything."

Oh, dear Merlin, Cormac- shut up! My face feels even hotter that the idea of Snape finding me locking lips with _anyone_, let alone Cormac. Which again, makes me think of my dream.

Ginny stands beside me, completely aware of my embarrassment, but oblivious to its true cause. She grabs hold of my robe and gently pulls me toward the direction of the Great Hall, away from Snape and Cormac. They, thankfully, do not notice our retreat as Cormac has made the foolish decision to argue the deduction of house points.

"Well," she says after we are safely tucked away at the Gryffindor table. "At least you are going to Slughorn's party."

"Oh yes, "I mutter. "Joy."

"Hey, Hermione," Harry says as he slides into the seat beside mine. "Will you go to Slughorn's party with me? I don't have a date and I want to go with someone I actually like, as opposed to one of the random girls trying to slip me a love potion."

"Someone's been trying to give you a love potion?" Ginny asks, her head snapping up to glare the girls around us.

"Well, not yet, but Hermione overhear a few of them talking in the loo," Harry says with a shrug as if this kind of thing happens to him daily. "Anyway, please, Hermione? It'd just be as friends, but I don't want to deal with the social taboo of showing up alone, you know?"

I bury my face in my hands and let out a groan.

"I wish you would have gotten to me before this morning," I say. "But I quite literally just agreed to go with Cormac McLaggen."

"You're kidding! Why on earth would you do a thing like that?"

"Thought he would annoy Ron the most," I mutter under my breath.

Harry throws his head back and laughs. "Nice going, Hermione. But hey, I'm sure it will turn out fine. And if not, Ginny will happily hex McLaggen for you, won't you Gin?"

"Of course."

I sigh. "I would much rather go with you, Harry. Merlin, why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you have revenge on your mind," he says with a smirk. "I'll find someone to go with and then you'll have even more people to protect you. Actually..." he says getting to his feet, "I'll be right back."

I wonder how Harry would react if he know it wasn't revenge on my mind, but a certain black haired professor.

Absentmindedly, my eyes drift over to the staff table. Snape is there now, having finished taking more points from Gryffindor due to Cormac's idiotic idea of arguing with him. After a moment, his own black eyes flicker to mine. He tilts his head to one side and cocks an eyebrow, silently asking me why I am looking at him. I blush and look away, but not before I notice the corners of his lips turn up. I do a double take, but the ghost of smile- if a smile it was- is already gone.

"I'm back, and I have a date," Harry says happily as he slides back in beside me.

"Who?"

"Luna."

"She'll be fun," I say, trying to keep the jealously out of my voice. Merlin, why couldn't I have thought about going with Harry? It would make the whole ordeal so much more bearable.

"Yeah, and she won't try to slip me a love potion. What was the name of that girl who seemed really ruthless again?"

"Romilda Vane," I say, inclining my head toward the dark haired girl at the end of the table.

Harry glances at her before shrugging. "I think that was the girl who was surprised I was friends with Neville and Luna. Shame, she's a cute girl; I might have been okay with going to Slughorn's party with her if she was completely crazy and wanted to drug me."

Ginny makes a show of not looking at Romilda.

"Yes, I suppose she's pretty if you're into that sort of thing," she says stiffly. "I'm going to class, goodbye you two."

Harry watches her leave before letting out a sigh.

"It's not fair for her to get jealous when I say someone is cute."

"What?"

Harry gives me a look. "Don't play dumb, Hermione; it doesn't suit you. You know perfectly well that I fancy Ginny. I'm trying to just get over it; she's dating Dean and there is no way in hell I'm breaking up a relationship. Well, I mean, that is if she even likes me, and if she was even jealous... She was jealous, right?"

I roll my eyes. "I don't know; maybe she was just annoyed that you could even consider Romilda cute after finding out she's trying to slip you a love potion."

"Speaking of a love potion," Harry looks over his shoulder to make sure no one is listening in before leaning closer to me on the bench. "Watch yourself around McLaggen."

"Oh don't be daft, Harry; Cormac wouldn't do that."

Harry arches a black eyebrow. "I didn't think there would be girls trying to drug me either, Hermione. I'm not saying he will do it; even if he did, you would be able to smell it or something before you actually ingested it, but still."

"I'll be fine, Harry. But if I do start proclaiming my undying love for him, there are two things you can do for me. If I shout it in public, kill me immediately. If it is in private, get me to Slughorn ASAP and get the damn thing out of my system."

"Only if you agree to do the same for me."

"Of course; not a problem."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dragon blood."

The painting of the raven caws softly when I give it the password and the door to Snape's lab swings open. I step inside and shut the door behind me. Snape isn't here.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I shed my school cloak and place it on the work station that has become mine. I pull out the book I checked out from the library- it took some convincing from Madam Pince to let me borrow it- and open it the page I need. The recipe for the antidote of a love potion. Madam Pince wasn't too keen on the idea of me having this textbook- just when I skimmed the index I saw recipes for several different love and hate potions.

I pull out my spare parchment and write down the ingredients I'll be needing.

Harry mentioning Cormac using a love potion on me made me paranoid all day. So much so, that I sent an owl to Fred and George requesting, or rather demanding, that they let me know the moment Cormac buys one- if he buys one. I honestly doubt he could brew a love potion on his own, so contacting a supplier was a good decision.

But now, I want to have an antidote ready. Just in case. Maybe I'll need it for Harry, maybe I'll need it for me, but maybe (and hopefully) I won't be needing it at all.

I emerge from the storeroom, my arms full of Wiggentree roots, castor oil, and extract of Gurdyroot. I place the supplies on my station and get to work.

It isn't until I add the castor oil and begin to stir the potion, that I realize Snape entered the room while I was gathering my ingredients. I jump when he speaks.

"A love potion antidote?"

"Merlin, professor, don't do that! You scared me!"

Snape sneers at me. "So sorry; shall I announce my presence every time I enter a room?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you."

Snape raises his eyebrows and shakes his head. He mutters something that sounds like "insufferable chit."

He stalks toward his storerooms and I focus my attention on not blushing. I really, do _not_ have time to be embarrassed right now.

"I'm exiting the storeroom now, Miss Granger. Prepare yourself so I do not scare you."

I bite my lower lip to keep from laughing. I wasn't really expecting him to do what I asked.

"And now I am walking to the work station on the opposite side of the room. Again, do not be alarmed."

"You don't need to narrate your every move to me," I say over my shudder. If I don't look at him, I won't blush.

"What a relief," he says, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

I continue to stir my potion until it is a nice purple color, and then add in some extract of Gurdyroot until it turns blood red. A little more Wiggentree roots and some more of the Gurdyroot, and the potion returns to its purple color. Now, I have to let it simmer until it turns red again.

"Why exactly are you making an antidote for a love potion?"

"Um... I overheard some girls in the loo talking about slipping Harry a love potion. I doubt they really will," I say quickly, "but I figured it couldn't hurt to have something on hand."

"Indeed. I suppose your skills are adequate enough for you to make it."

Was that a compliment? I think it was a compliment.

"Thank you?"

Snape doesn't reply.

I finish making the potion in silence. It isn't very hard- certainly easier than Polyjuice potion and he knows I made that back in second year. After I fill two vials, I clean my work station and leave the money on the table, as per usual.

"Good night, Professor."

I walk toward the door, not expecting a reply.

"Good evening, Miss Granger."

His voice is soft, but the room is so quiet, I hear him easily. I continue out the door and make my way toward the Gryffindor common room, all with a large smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ouch, Ginny! There is no need to pull my hair out!" I say as Ginny viciously runs a brush through my bushy curls.

"Sorry, Hermione, but I have to get these tangles out somehow. You do want me to do your hair, don't you?"

"Of course. You know perfectly well I haven't got the slightest idea what I am doing."

"Then stop complaining and let me work my magic. So to speak."

I sigh and wince as she again pulls the brush through my hair. Honestly, the things I do for her. Not only have I agreed to go to this disaster of a party for her- with Cormac McLaggen, no less- but I am also letting her do my hair; something she has been begging me to do.

Ginny hums while she works and the song gets stuck in my head. At least I'll be able to tune out Cormac later. After practically tearing out all the hair on my head, she sets to work lathering it with Sleekeazy's Hair Potion and Scalp Treatment.

The potion makes my scalp tingle, but I don't think anything of it; it did the same thing back in fourth year when I used it on the night of the Yule Ball. With the help of the potion, Ginny manages to transform my bushy curls into softy, silky waves. They cascade down my back, stopping directly in the middle.

"See, I told you I could make your hair work for me," she says with a triumphal grin on her face. "All you had to do was trust me."

I pull my hair over to one shoulder and run my fingers through it.

"Okay fine, I'll admit it; you, Ginny Weasley, know exactly what you are doing when it comes to taming my mane of hair and I shall never doubt you again."

Ginny rolls her eyes and does a little bow. "And don't you ever forget it. Now go put on your dress; Dean and Cormac are probably waiting for us."

I snort. "Please, like you care how long we make them wait."

"I don't- it's Harry I'm worried about. Imagine if we never showed up and he had to fend off Slughorn with only Luna; there is no way he'd survive."

"Agreed."

I grab my dress off my bed and step into the bathroom to change. It is a pale pink color that compliments my skin nicely. The neckline is a deep-v, but not so deep that I look like a whore. The skirt falls just slightly before my knees and proofs out a bit to give the dress more dimension.

"Oh, Hermione you look lovely," Ginny says with a smile when I return. Her own dress is a dark emerald with black beading on around the neckline and waistline to help make her red hair pop.

"Thanks! You don't look too bad, yourself."

Ginny rolls her eyes links arms with me. "Come on, if we walk down like this, neither of the boys can pull us away from each other and separate us."

"Thank Merlin. If you leave me alone with Cormac I will hex you into next week," I threaten sweetly.

"And if you ditch me with Dean, I will hex you into next month," she replies just as sweetly.

We smirk and walk down to the common room. Ginny was right. Neither Dean nor Cormac tried to separate us when we walked down the stairs arm-in-arm; I saw Ron waiting me the moment I stepped down the stairs and promptly withdrew my arm from Ginny's and took Cormac's. The look on his face is worth any hex Gin might throw at me.

She, of course, looks at me angrily before spotting her brother. Then she gives me a knowing smile and I know all is forgiven.

"You look wonderful, Hermione," Cormac says as he opens the door and helps me out the portrait hole.

"Thank you, Cormac. You look quite nice, as well."

He smirks. "I know."

This is going to be a _long_ night.

We make our way down to the dungeons and by the time we reach Slughorn's door, I am ready to leave Cormac and return to Gryffindor tower. He is worse than Ron! From the Fat Lady's portrait to the Great Hall, I heard all about the amazing saves he's ever made in a Qudditch match. Then, from the Great Hall to the staircase down the dungeons, I learned all about his favorite Qudditch team- the Lancashire Qudditch team. And from that staircase to Slughorn's chambers, I learn all I ever never wanted to know about his life.

I want a Butterbeer and I want it now.

"Can I get you anything, Hermione?"

"Yes, a Butterbeer, please."

Cormac smiles and hurries off to get my drink. I huff and turn to face Ginny. "I hope you know just how miserable this evening to going to make me," I hiss before Cormac can come back. "I already want to leave him!"

"Hermione! Ginny! So glad you could come!" Slughorn exclaims when he notices us. "Is Harry coming along after you? I do hope he's not late…"

"Right here, Professor."

Harry's voice comes from behind me and I turn to find him and Luna, who is sporting a rather Luna-like dress. It reminds me of a pink chandelier.

"Oh, good, good, good!" Slughorn says with a clap of his hands. "I am so very glad you could make it, Harry my boy!"

Harry grimaces, but Slughorn must take it for a smile because he pats Harry on the shoulder before turning to welcome the guests that came in behind us.

"Hello," Luna says in her dreamy voice. "This is so nice. I've never been to a party with just a friend before."

"Hermione, here's your drink," Cormac says, handing me a tall glass of Butterbeer. It takes all my willpower not to down it all right now. I know it has very little alcohol in it, but I will gladly take what I can get.

"Is this your 'just friend,' Hermione?" Luna asks, motioning to Cormac.

I cover my mouth with my hand to keep from laughing. Luna's lack of a filter may actually come in handy tonight.

"No, I am Hermione's date," Cormac says smoothly. So much for Luna shocking him into silence. "We are more than 'just friends' as you put it."

"Oh, how lovely. I've never been to a party with someone as 'more than just friends,'" Luna comments. "Come to think of it, I really don't go to parties."

"What a surprise," Cormac murmurs so just I can hear.

I take a long drink of my Butterbeer in response.

"Ginny, care to dance?" Dean asks, no doubt hoping to get away from the no-filterness that is Luna.

Ginny shoots me a glance and, with I quick nod from me, accepts Dean's invitation. Harry meets my eyes and then glances at the drink in my hand.

"Cormac, do you mind if I steal Hermione away from you? It'll only take a second, I promise."

"Hm? No, whatever you want," he replies with a shrug.

Harry gently takes my hand and pulls me to the opposite side of Slughorn's chambers and out of sight from Cormac.

"Did you get that drink yourself?"

"What? No, Cormac got it for me when we arrived."

Harry gives me an exasperated look. "Hermione, did we or did we not discuss the possibility of Cormac slipping you a love potion?"

I scoff. "Harry, I would smell the potion if there was one in here. Or I would have tasted it. Cormac is probably too cocky to think he'd even need a love potion."

"I know, but I'd feel just a little more comfortable if you took one of those antidotes that we both know you made."

I glance around to make sure no one is watching us. "Fine, if only to give you some peace of mind," I say before pulling a vial out of my bra.

Harry raises an eyebrow at me and fails to hide his smile.

"Oh, shut up," I hiss after downing the potion. "This dress doesn't have pockets; it was the only place I could keep it."

"Hey, Potter! You planning on keeping my date all evening?" Cormac has fought his way through the crowd on his way over to us.

Harry opens his mouth to reply when Filch bursts through the door with Draco Malfoy in tow.

"Begging your pardon, Professor," Filch rasps, "but I just caught this student roaming about in one of the upper corridors. He says he was invited to your party.

"Okay, fine! I was gatecrashing! Happy, now?" Malfoy sneers.

"How would you like me to punish him-"

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Filch. I'll escort him out." Snape seems to appear out of nowhere. His black eyes are trained on Malfoy's face and he looks furious.

Malfoy jerks away from Filch's hold on his jacket and glares up at Snape. "Certainly, professor," he growls.

Snape motions to the door and follows Malfoy out. I keep my eyes on his retreating figure and play with a one of my curls nervously. I didn't know he was here…

"You can have her back, McLaggen," Harry says quickly, his own eyes on the door that Snape and Malfoy just exited. "In fact, I should probably see to Luna, excuse me."

I watch Harry leave, my eyes wide. He couldn't possibly be leaving me _alone _with Cormac? Could he? I spy the crowd for Ginny, but she isn't anywhere in sight. So much for not abandoning each other.

"Care to dance, Hermione?"

"Uh, sure Cormac. But I should warn you, I am terrible at dancing."

"Oh, rubbish- I saw you at the Yule Ball two years ago. You went with Viktor Krum, right?"

"Yes."

"Wow, that's amazing! Do you still talk with him?"

Cormac as led me to the center of the dance floor. I uneasily place my hand on his shoulder as his arm wraps tightly around my waist. Of course the song playing is a slow one.

"Sometimes," I reply, already knowing where this conversation is going. "Viktor and I have rather busy schedules so we cannot write to each other as much as we'd like."

"Imagine that," Cormac says. "Not only do I have the prettiest date here, but she is, also, friends with an extremely famous Qudditch player. Do you think you could introduce me to Viktor?"

"Well, he off playing Qudditch now since he has finished his education. I am not sure when I will be seeing him in person again."

"Pity."

Cormac spins me away from him and then quickly pulls me back. I am disoriented for a moment due to the spin and grab onto him to regain my balance.

"Look, Hermione," he says, pointing toward the ceiling. "Mistletoe."

You must be joking. I look up to find there is indeed mistletoe above us. I groan. This is not just the normal decoration my parents would put up during Christmas where I was free to run in the opposite direction if one of the unpleasant neighbor boys happened to lure me beneath it. No, this is enchanted mistletoe that makes both parties stay exactly where they are until they have kissed.

"Wonderful," I mutter to myself. Just what I need; an excuse for Cormac to kiss me.

Cormac smirks and leans down to press his lips to mine. I am hoping for just a chaste kiss, but he, of course, has other plans. His tongue slips rather unceremoniously into my mouth. I try to pull away, but he keeps an arm wrapped firmly around my waist and the other on the back of my neck.

I am not strong enough to push Cormac away from me, but it does not stop me from trying. When the hand on the back of my neck moves to rest on my chest (honestly, does he have no class?) I elbow him in the stomach.

"Excuse me," I say quickly and throw myself into the crowd to escape him.

I spot the door to the hallway and hurry toward it. Ginny can fend for herself for the rest of the evening; I am not spending another moment in Cormac's presence. I step out into the corridor and breathe a sigh of relief. Honestly, what was I thinking going to Slughorn's part with Cormac? It was more of a punishment to me than it was Ron! I turn and beginning heading back to the Gryffindor Tower. At least Cormac will not be able to get to me when I am safely tucked away in my bed.

"Leaving so soon, Miss Granger?" Snape doesn't startle me when he speaks, but I do not look at him. I can only imagine what I must look like after the incident under the mistletoe.

"Yes, Professor. I'm afraid that I am not feeling too well and I just want to go to sleep."

"And you would leave Potter alone? Surely when one brings a date to a party, one stays with them until the end."

I finally turn to look at him. "You think Harry and I went to Professor Slughorn's party as each other's dates?"

"Since I did not see the obnoxious red hair of one Ronald Weasley, I simply assumed that you and Potter attended the party together. However, going by the look on your face, I would say that I assumed incorrectly."

I nod. "I should have gone with Harry, but I agreed to go with Cormac McLaggen."

"The brainless Gryffindor oaf? I thought you had more sense, Miss Granger. You would have enjoyed yourself more had you gone with a rock."

I chuckle humorlessly. "Agreed. A rock wouldn't try to grope me under the mistletoe."

"What did you say?" his voice comes out as a hiss.

"Nothing, sir. I just made a jab at Cormac and his inability to keep his hands to himself."

Snape immediately turns on his heel, heading back toward Slughorn's party. I can't have him go yell at Cormac for me; if he starts a scene, Cormac will know I left early.

"Professor Snape! Stop, please!" I say chasing after him and grabbing a hold of his arm.

"Let go of me," he snarls. "I am merely going to go pay McLaggen a visit."

I yank on his arm roughly to turn him back towards me. I honestly am not expecting to be able to make him face me, but he turns toward me with such force, that I step back into the wall to avoid him. I find myself trapped between the cold wall of the dungeon and the warmth of Snape's body. His hands are on either side of my head and his face is only inches from my own. We do not move. We do not breathe.

_Screw it,_ I think when his body tenses as if to pull away. _What's the worst that could happen?_

My hands go to his face and I pull his mouth to mine. For a moment, he does not move and I begin to fear what I have done. Maybe I can convince him that I am drunk.

And then his hands are on my waist, pressing me further into the wall as his body leans into mine. He rubs against me slightly, causing my mouth to open in a moan. His tongue darts into my mouth, daring my own to dance with it. Snape groans deep in his throat before suddenly throwing him backward and away from me.

We stare at each other, our chests raising and falling rapidly.

"I am so sorry, Prof-"

"Do not apologize," he says, pinching the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb. "Just, do not speak for a moment. Please."

His politeness shocks me into silence, which I believe was his intention. Finally, Snape sighs and pierces me with his black eyes. "I must ask that you never do that again, Miss Granger."

I nod numbly. "Y-yes, sir."

"Good."

Snape then turns and walks down the corridor. I watch him until he disappears around the corner before closing my eyes and sliding down the wall. I have ruined everything. He probably thinks I am some crazed teenage girl who has a typical school girl crush and can't control her own body.

My eyes widen at my next realization- I have no doubt lost the privilege of using his private labs. I will not spend a few evenings every week silently brewing beside him. I won't help him brew another potion. I won't be able to banter back and forth with him again.

I grip my hair tightly and focus on my breathing so I don't panic.

_You're a big girl, Hermione. _I tell myself. _You can find another place to brew; the Room of Requirement perhaps… As for Professor Snape… well, we will cross that bridge when we come to it._

I stand and wipe away the tears threatening to spill down my cheeks. I glance down the corridor in the direction Snape went, as if expecting him to be there so I could properly apologize and beg for the continued use of his labs. But of course he is not.

I turn and make my way back to the Gryffindor common room. This evening could not have gone worse had it tried.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hermione dearest! It's Christmas; come downstairs and open your presents!"

My eyes flicker open at the sound of my mother's voice. I glance at the clock on my bedside table and groan. Seven o'clock. I pull myself from the warm confines of my bed and hastily dress in sweats and a t-shirt. I manage to arrange my hair on the top of my head in a bun before giving my bed one more longing look and exiting my bedroom.

I walk down the stairs to the living room to find my parents sitting on the couch holding cups of hot chocolate- Christmas is the one time my parents don't care about our teeth. Mum smiles at me and stands to hand me my own mug and kiss me good morning.

"Happy Christmas," I yawn before taking a slip of my drink.

"And happy Christmas to you, dear," mum says. "It is so nice to have you here for Christmas; unlike last year. You stayed with Ron's family, didn't you? How is he? You haven't written much about him in your letters-"

"Jean," my dad interrupts. "Why don't we have Hermione open her gifts now? There will be plenty of time to integrate her at dinner tonight."

I send my father a thankful glance before heading toward the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. I hand my parents the gifts I bought them before fishing out my own.

From my parents, I received several books I had wanted- magical and Muggle-, a new set of robes, and a decent amount of Muggle clothing. Ginny set me some products from Fred and George's joke shop, even a love potion with a note saying _For Cormac ;)_ on it. Harry sent me a cauldron's worth of chocolate frogs and a note saying he had overheard something interesting at Slughorn's Christmas party and couldn't wait to tell me.

Thinking of the party, and the kiss I shared with one dark-haired professor afterward, dampens my mood. I had been hoping to go the entirety of Christmas break without remembering it, but it was proving rather difficult, seeing as how I relived that kiss every night in my dreams.

Sighing, I move on to the next present. Upon opening it, I find a beautiful diamond necklace. Its chain is long and silver with a circle of diamonds for a pendent. I gasp and hastily look for a card.

_Hermione,_

_Happy Christmas! Can't wait to see you when we get back to Hogwarts._

_Cormac_

I narrow my eyes and put the necklace back in its box with a mental note to return it to Cormac as soon as humanly possible. Honestly, if he expects to buy my affection, he is fighting a lost cause and better give up now.

Crookshanks jumps onto my lap and hisses at the box containing Cormac's necklace. Good cat. I scratch him behind the ears in greeting and he purrs happily. I reach under the tree to retrieve Crookshanks gift, a toy spider he can chase around. After turning it on and letting it loose, the cat springs from my lap and runs after the eight legged toy.

After thanking my parents again for the gifts, I help them gather up the wrapping paper that covers the floor. Once the living room is clean, I carry my presents to my room and lay them out on my bed. I am pleased with everything my friends gave me, with the exception of one necklace from Cormac McLaggen, but I can't help but feel disappointed by the lack of anything from Snape.

It's not like I was excepting something from him, but a thank you letter for the present I gave him would be nice. I had left the new cauldron full of various potions items in his lab the evening before Slughorn's party because I knew I would not have time to leave it for him afterward. I had been hoping for an acknowledgement of my gift, but considering the parting we had before break, it is extremely unlikely I'll even talk to him again.

A tapping on my window draws me away from my thought. Hedwig perches on my window sill, her beak hitting the glass. I smile at the sight of the snowy owl and cross the room to let her in.

Hedwig flies over to the cage I have in one of the corners of my room. I don't have an owl, but I keep a cage and food on hand when Hedwig, Errol, or Pig come with a letter. I fill the small bowl in the cage with treats for her and untie the letter from her leg as she eats.

_Hermione,_

_ Happy Christmas! Thanks so much for the new Broomstick Servicing Kit! The one you gave me for my birthday three years ago is practically gone and my Firebolt is in dire need of a good polish. Ginny says thanks for the new traveling cloak, as well by the way. _

_ Mrs. Weasley is having some people over tonight. Mostly people from the order I reckon. Do you think you could stop by? I understand if you don't since Ron is where and you have your own family plans; I just really want to tell you what I heard at Slughorn's party. You must have left early because I didn't see you after __Malfoy__ the Amazing Bouncing ferret (sorry Ginny __stole__ borrowed my quill) crashed the party._

_ Anyway, do you like my gift? I read somewhere (yes, I actually read something) that chocolate makes a fantastic Christmas gift and since Ginny was __too lazy to help me__ very busy with her social life, I had to do my best._

_ Harry_

I smile as I read the letter and roll my eyes at Ginny's 'editing.' She was probably leaning over his shoulder as he wrote the letter to make sure he was writing it in a way she approved off. I sit down on my bed and grab a quill and some parchment from my bedside table.

_Harry,_

_ Happy Christmas! I'm so glad you like your gift! I had a rather difficult time this year thinking about what to get you. And I really do love the chocolate frogs- they are my favorite after all. Oh and please tell Ginny that I'm thrilled about all the stuff she got me from Fred and George's shop (you can also tell her I will most definitely _not_ be using the love potion in here)._

_ Thanks for the invite for today, but I don't think I'll go. My mum is really happy I'm spending Christmas here and I don't want to disappoint her by leaving. But you can tell me all about it when we get back to school. Along with whatever it was that you heard at Slughorn's party._

_ You are right, by the way. I did leave early. Cormac proved to be a rather horrible date, although who is really surprised by that? He sent me a rather expensive looking necklace for Christmas, but I'm just going to fhave Hedwig send it back to him if she doesn't mind. _

_ Can't wait to see you! _

_ Hermione_

I roll up the letter and write Harry's name on it. I also grab the box containing Cormac's present. After securing it closed with some tape, I tie the box to one of Hedwig's legs and Harry's letter to the other.

"This box is for Cormac McLaggen," I tell her. "He got me a present I'd rather not keep. Do you mind giving it back to him?"

She hoots in response and pecks at my fingers affectionately before flying across the room back to my window. I open it for her and close it the moment she is outside, shivering at the cool weather. I watch her fly away until I can no longer see her before busying myself with cleaning my room.

After about an hour, my mum calls me back downstairs for Christmas breakfast. I find the kitchen table filled with pancakes, toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage. After taking my usual seat, I begin filling my plate with food.

"So, Hermione, who gave you that beautiful necklace I saw you unwrap earlier?" mum asks as she spreads jam on her toast. "I meant to ask you the moment I saw it, but you put it away so quickly, I got the feeling you didn't want to talk about it just then."

"It was from Cormac McLaggen, the boy I went to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party with," I say with a sigh. "He seems to be operating under the impression that we are a couple, while I assure you the truth is exactly the opposite. I've already sent the necklace back to him."

"I don't think you've ever mentioned this Cormac fellow in your letters, dear," mum says. "When did you meet him?"

"A few months ago," I reply after taking a bite of bacon. "He tried out for the Qudditch team, but he didn't make it. My friend Ginny Weasley introduced us actually. And we were both invited to the party Professor Slughorn was having, so we agreed to go with each other. But he was horrible company. I really should have gone with Harry."

"Why didn't you go with Ron? I thought you too were simply taking a break."

"Ronald has a new girlfriend," I say tightly. "She's a Gryffindor in our year- Lavender Brown. They've been together for two months or so; I'm really not keeping track."

"Oh, honey." My mum is wearing an apologetic expression as she pats my arm. "I'm sorry, why didn't you tell me in your letters?"

"Because I'm fine, mum. Honest. I was upset at first, but I'm perfectly fine now."

My parents exchange a look and my dad shakes his head, signaling to my mother to drop the subject. She does, but I can tell she still wants to know about the subject. Hopefully my dad can keep her at bay for the time being.

"So how is Defense Against the Dark Arts this year?" my dad asks. "That professor you don't like is teaching now, right? What's his name? Snap? Snipe?"

"It's Professor Snape, dad. And I don't dislike him or anything; he just really enjoys playing favorites, and Gryffindor is most definitely _not _a favorite. To be honest, I think he's doing a great job teaching the class. Remember my teacher back in fourth year? Professor Moody?"

"The man who drank a potion to turn into the appearance of the bloke who was supposed to be your teacher?"

"Yes. Well, both him- his real name was Barty Crouch Jr. - and Professor Snape had a lot of exposure to the Dark Arts. In fact, they might be the most qualified of the professors who taught the class to us. Now, Crouch was nutter and tried to kill Harry, but he did know what he was talking about. Mind you that was because he was a Death Eater who fought alongside Voldemort, but he still taught us."

"Are you saying that your professor is a Death Eater?"

"Was," I correct. "Professor Snape is a member of the Order of the Phoenix which is an organization founded by Professor Dumbledore himself to fight against Voldemort. Besides, if Dumbledore- arguably the greatest wizard to ever lived- trust him, then so do I."

"All right, whatever you say, Hermione. What about your friends? Do they think he's doing a good job?"

"They are all too blinded by their hatred of him to see that he is actually teaching us," I say with a shrug. "They don't want to like him or the way he's teaching the class, so they aren't giving him, or it, a chance."

"But he's got be better than that awful woman you had last year," mum interjects. "Umbridge, wasn't?"

"Oh, yes, anyone is better than her," I say, unable to keep the hatred out of my voice. "She didn't care if we learned anything in her class; she and Fudge, the former Minister of Magic, were convinced that Dumbledore was raising a student army to attack the Ministry. Not to mention she had simply barbaric methods for dealing with punishing students," I say as the image of the cuts on the back of Harry's hand swims through my mind.

My parents continue to ask questions about school; what am I learning, which class am I enjoying the most, which am I enjoying the least and so on. They ask after Hagrid, Luna, and my other friends, and again tell me how happy they are that I'm here having Christmas with them. We spend hours at the kitchen table talking, even after we've cleaned up our breakfast and had lunch. Despite writing to them every other week, and those letters being rather long, nothing bets just sitting at the table and talking to my parents face-to-face.

"Look at the time, George!" mum says suddenly upon checking her watch. "We have to get ready and go to my mum's house for dinner soon."

"Jean, it is only two o'clock."

"Exactly! Which means I only have two hours to get ready before we have to be in the car! It takes an hour and a half to get to her house, and I do not want to be late like two years ago. Even Jeffery was there before us and he is _never _not the last to arrive."

"Hermione, why don't you go take a quick shower while your mother and I make sure we have all the gifts in the car. No, don't argue with me, Jean; we all know you that if you and Hermione shower at the same time you two are just going to fight over the hot water. Besides, Hermione takes quicker showers."

"Fine, fine, fine. Be quick, love," mum calls after me as I hurry up the stairs.

I run to the bathroom connected to my room and turn on the shower. As the water warms up, I pull off my clothes and let my hair down. I jump in before the water is as hot as I like it and do my best to be out in under ten minutes. I would prefer to spend longer under the jet of water, but mum is right; we do have to be ready in under two hours, which for the Granger family, is no easy task.

I turn off the shower and dry myself off. I wrap my towel around myself and open the cabinet beneath my sink, looking for my bottle of Sleekeazy's hair potion. I find it hidden under a pile of washcloths and work a decent amount of it into my damp hair to be certain it won't dry into a fuzzy haystack. Once I'm satisfied that my hair is under control, I reenter my room and head for my closet. At the very back behind all the dresses from my childhood and that my mum didn't have the heart to throw away, is a Christmas dress. I meant to wear it for Christmas dinner last year, but because I spent Christmas at the Weasleys', I never did.

The dress has sleeves that cut off at my elbows, it's backless and ends an inch or two above my knees. And it is made up of entirely red lace. I pull it on and am pleased to see it still fits as nicely as it did when I bought it. Then I return to the bathroom and use a bit more of the Sleekeazy's product to make my hair fall in gentle curls. Normally I wouldn't even bother with taming my hair, but because I see my mum's family only so often, I am taking my time to make sure I look nice.

I hear the tapping after I have applied red lip gloss and a little bit of mascara. Curious, I poke my head out of the bathroom door to find a large, black owl hitting its beak against my window. Afraid to get my hopes up, I cross my bedroom and let the bird inside.

"Maximum?"

The owl hoots at me in acknowledgement of his name before circling once around my room, landing on my bed and sticking out his leg. I stare at the parchment for a moment before crossing the room and untying the letter. Before I open it, I show Maximum to the cage and fill the bowl with some food for him. Then, I return to my bed and flip the letter over and over again in my hands. Maximum gives me a hoot that sounds both annoyed and impatient.

"Fine, I'll read it," I say.

_Miss Granger,_

_ Thank you for the Christmas gift. It was thoughtful, but unnecessary. I hope you are not offended by my not returning the favor; I simply do not give presents._

_ The password for January is 'asphodel.'_

_ S.S._

A smile creeps across my lips. He isn't going to deny me access to the labs! I can still brew with him! I clutch the letter to my chest and let out a soft sigh of relief. When my parents notice my extremely happy mood and ask what caused it, I simply smile and shrug.


	10. Chapter 10

I step off the train and smile up at the sight of Hogwarts in the distance. It is good to be back. I can't help myself as my eyes search the crowd of students at the Hogsmeade station, looking for a man wearing all black. Although I am not surprised when I don't see Snape, I am a little disappointed. I'm not exactly looking forward to seeing him again, at least for our first meeting. Merlin knows how embarrassing that is going to be. But I am eager to get it all over with so we can go back to brewing with each other in peace.

"Hermione!" Cormac calls my name and I pretend not to hear as I immediately join the throng of students hurrying toward the carriages.

I fill the last vast seat on a carriage containing Luna and Neville and breathe a sigh of relief as the thestral beings to pull us toward the castle. Seeing Cormac again is perhaps the only downfall for returning to Hogwarts. Well, that can seeing Ron and Lavender suck each other's faces off.

"Hello, Hermione. Have a good holiday?" Neville asks as he moves closer to Luna to give me more room on the seat.

"Yes, it was lovely. How was yours?"

Neville shrugs. "It was all right, I guess. I visited my parents which is never very pleasant, but at least I got to see him. Then Gran had a load of people over and made me retell them everything that happened at the Ministry. Again. Her friends are finally getting annoyed with hearing the story so maybe she'll finally give the thing a rest."

"How about you, Luna?" I lean forward so I can see her properly around Neville. "Did you have a nice break?"

"Oh, yes! Daddy and I went looking for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack in Ireland. Lovely country, but probably not the best breeding ground for the creatures. I think they like warmer and drier climates so Daddy promised we'd go to travel around Africa in the summer to find them."

"Well... that sounds like fun."

She nods happily at me and then precedes to spend the rest of the carriage ride retelling Neville and I all the things she saw while in Ireland. After a few minutes, I tuned her out. I like Luna, but I don't believe in any of the mythical creatures her and her father believe in. Neville, on the other hand, at least participates in her conversation and indulges her.

When we arrive at the castle, I exit the carriage with a quick wave to Neville and Luna. I spot Ginny's flaming red hair easily through the crowd and fight my way over to her side.

"There you are!" she says as she laces her arm through mine. "I was looking all over for you! Cormac has been hounding me since the train ride to talk to you for him. Did you or did you not return a rather expensive diamond necklace he got you for Christmas?"

I roll my eyes. "Of course I did. I don't want anything from him. One, he is dreadful company and perhaps the most egoistical human being I've ever met, and two, he groped me under the mistletoe at Slughorn's party! In public! And he wasn't even a good kisser!"

Ginny laughs."He couldn't believe you returned the necklace. I believe his expression was one of disbelief, hurt and anger when he told me about it. But, nonetheless, congratulations- you were perhaps the first woman to ever turn him down."

I smirk. "Well, he had better get used to it. If he never cleans up his act or develops a new, and frankly, more likeable personality, he is never going to find someone willing to put up with him. Not even his pretty face can save him."

"Oh, so you think he's attractive?"

I scoff. "I never said I didn't. Cormac is extremely good looking and unfortunately, he knows it."

Ginny merely smirks.

We enter the Great Hall for dinner and seat down next to Harry. He gives me a one-armed hug in greeting as I slide in beside him on the bench, but doesn't say anything as he is too busy stuffing his face with the food before him.

"So," I say when he has swallowed. "When are you going to tell me all about this fabulous bit of information you learned at Slughorn's party? You seemed like you were about to burst in your letter if you couldn't tell me soon."

Harry glances around us before leaning closer to me. "I followed Snape and Malfoy after they left the party. They were talking about a task Voldemort gave to Malfoy. Snape was telling him he was an idiot and should trust him, but Malfoy wasn't having it and practically told him to sod off. And then Snape told Malfoy that he made an Unbreakable Vow to Malfoy's mum to keep him safe and Malfoy told him that he was just going to have to break it-"

"But Snape would die!"

Harry gives me a look. "Not like that would be a huge loss, Hermione, but yeah, Snape would die. I had to ask Ron about the Unbreakable Vow because you weren't in the train compartment with us. He gave me the brilliant answer of 'You can't break an Unbreakable Vow.' But that's not the point. Don't you see? It's like I've been telling you and Ron all year- Malfoy is a Death Eater! And Snape is helping him!"

My eyes flicker to the staff table where Snape is conversing with Professor Flitwick. "No," I say slowly, my eyes still locked onto Snape. "I don't think so. Dumbledore trusts Snape and I trust Dumbledore's judgment. Maybe Malfoy is a Death Eater- which we don't know for sure, by the way- and Snape was simply offering assistance to get information from him."

Harry groans. "You sound just like Lupin. That is pretty much exactly what he said."

"Well then, what does that tell you? I know how badly you want Snape and Malfoy to be wrapped up in something evil, Harry, but I really don't think that's the case. We can't prove anything about either of them-"

"What about when we saw Malfoy and his mum go down Knockturn Alley back over summer holiday?" he interjects. "You can't honestly believe they were having a mummy and son day at Borgin and Burkes do you? Besides, we heard Malfoy threaten the owner with Greyback, who we _know_ has allied himself with Voldemort. Come on, Hermione, you know I'm right!"

I sigh. "Malfoy is a creepy bloke with a creepy family and creepy family friends. His dad is a Death Eater, Harry, and all of his dad's friends are probably Death Eaters- I'm honestly not surprised he knows Greyback- but that doesn't make Malfoy a Death Eater. Besides, what would Voldemort want with a sixteen year old boy?"

At this, Harry looks stumped. "I'll get back to you on that, Hermione. But mark my words, Malfoy is up to something. And so is Snape. I don't trust either of them and neither should you."

"I never said I did," I say quickly, feeling my face get rather hot.

"Oi, are you two done discussing who is and who is not Death Eater?" Ginny snaps. "Because I would appreciate it if the subject was dropped until we are in the safety of our own common room; I don't want anyone knowing we have some insider information on who the Order has taken an interest in and who we think could be the enemy. Besides, those group of Ravenclaws look kind of dodgy."

"Gin, they aren't even looking at us."

"Irrelevant," she replies with a wave of her hand. "The point is, I'd rather enjoy my dinner without worrying over who may or may not be a Death Eater, as well as who may or may not be listening in."

"Fine," Harry relents. "Let's go back to the common room now, because I bet there is some huge obvious piece of evidence I am missing that completely proves my theory. Maybe all I need to do is walk around for a second- get those creative juices flowing."

"You two go on ahead," I say as we stand. "I want to wonder around the corridors for a little while; get my own creative juices flowing so I can counter everything you say Harry."

He rolls his eyes and smirks.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Asphodel."

The raven caws and I enter Snape's labs, not at all surprised to find them empty; he was still eating at the staff table when I left the Great Hall. I smile when I notice the cauldron I gave him has been moved to the work station he usually occupies when we brew together and make my way to my own table. I want to brew to help me get rid of the embarrassment and nervousness I'm feeling about being alone with Snape again. As easier as things would have been if I never kissed him, I can't bring myself to regret doing it- that kiss was simply miraculous.

Instead of pulling out my potions textbook, I go to the bookshelves on the far wall of Snape's labs and pull one out at random. I want to brew something difficult so I can completely lose myself in making it. After finding one I have never brewed before, I enter the storeroom and gather up the supplies I'll need. I place them out on the table and record what they are on a spare bit of parchment so I remember to pay Snape once I'm finished. And then I set to work.

Just as I go to add the smallest amount of Acromantula venom as possible, Peeves bursts into Snape's lab singing 'Weasley is Our King' at the top of his lungs. I shriek and jump, causing the venom to fly out of the vial and splash my face and neck, with some of it entering my open mouth. I instantly fall to the ground as the venom slides down my throat, the toxins already doing a number of my wind pipe.

"Uh oh, did the itty bitty Gryffindor fall down in fright?" Peeves sings as he notices me withering in agony on the floor. When I only gasp as a reply and do not give him a witty retort, his eyes widen. "I didn't hurt you, no, not I," he says. "You made that stuff get all over you by yourself."

I try to tell him to go get Snape, but with each passing moment, I am finding it harder and harder to breathe. I know that within minutes the toxins in the venom will have completely destroyed my windpipe, as well as burn my skin as badly as a fire. I am going to die all because some stupid Poltergeist likes playing pranks and just so happened to startle me while I was using an extremely dangerous- and equally expensive- potion ingredient.

"Peeves! What have I told you about entering my labs?"

I choke at the sound of Snape's voice, praying he notices me before I pass out from my lack of oxygen.

"Miss Granger? What on earth are you doing on the floor?"

"I didn't do it, Snapey," Peeves sings. "The girl jumped and dumped the vial on herself all by herself."

"Out!"

Snape's face appears in my line of vision, just as I stop breathing. He swears and pulls out a small stone of an inner pocket of his robes. When he opens my mouth and shoves it down my throat, I lose consciousness.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My eyes flicker open to see a stone ceiling above me. A quick look around the room and I find that I am still in Snape's labs, only instead of being on the hard ground, I am on a couch with a black blanket pulled up to my chin.

"Good, you're awake." Snape's voice comes from the opposite side of the room and I search the shadows for him.

I attempt to sit up, only to find Snape crossing the room rather quickly and pushing me back down against the cushions. "Do not move from that position until I tell you to do so; you are conscious now and I intend for you to stay that way, understood?"

"Yes, sir." I shift under the blanket and my eyes go wide with I can feel no clothing barrier between my torso and the softness of the fabric. "Um… Professor Snape, why am I not wearing my shirt?"  
"I had to dispose of it to make sure that I was able to find all of the bits of your skin that came in contact with the venom," he says matter-of-factly, without the slightest hint of embarrassment or uneasiness. "I had to cover the burning areas with a special paste to ensure they would not become worse while I focused on mending your windpipe. Are you having trouble inhaling or exhaling?"

I nod slowly. Snape has seen me without a shirt on. Or a bra. My face immediately turns a deep red, judging by how hot it feels. Oh dear Merlin, I want to crawl into a hole and never come out or see the light of day again. I cover my face with my hands so I don't have to look at him.

"Do _not _do that!" he snaps, pulling my hands away.

I understand immediately as my face begins to burn and I bite my lower lip to keep from crying out. Snape swears and walks calmly to the nearest work station. He takes his time returning with a cauldron; no doubt so I'll learn my lesson and not touch my face again. I watch with tears forming in my eyes as he dips his right hand into the potion. When he pulls it out, a green paste covers his skin.

"Now don't move," he warns.

He is surprisingly gentle as he runs his fingers over my cheek, the paste almost instantly removing the pain of my burnt skin. I close my eyes against the feeling of his hand on my face as he moves to my other cheek to recover my burns. His touch is feather light and soft, seeming more like a caress than a healing touch. I have to force my mouth shut to trap the sigh threatening to burst past my lips.

When Snape pulls the blanket down to my collarbone, I squirm, but he says nothing. After dipping both hands in the potion, he rubs circles into my neck, easing the pain I wasn't aware of that was building in my throat. Again he is gentle for a man who is always so hard and mean. I have to keep myself from groaning when he pulls his hands away.

"You can return to your common room in a half-hour after I am certain the bezoar removed all the poison from the venom and that your burns have healed nicely," he says as he steps away from the couch and cleans his hands on a towel.

"I wasted all of your Acromantula venom," I say softly.

Snape sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Yes, you did. But, I would rather you be alive and have no Acromantula venom than have you death and all the venom you could want. I can buy more from my supplier at a later date, but since I hardly use it anyway, I can easily get by without stocking some in my stores."

"I'll pay for it-"

"If I wanted your money, I would have told you," he snaps. "Just pay for the other ingredients and do not worry about the venom. It shouldn't even be at the castle anyway- much too dangerous."

A thick silence fills the room and I swallow hard.

"Professor?"

"What?"

"Um.., why did you tell me the password for January?"

"I don't follow."

I bite my lower lip. "After the… incident before we went on holiday, I assumed I would have be given access to your private labs anymore, but you still told me the password for January. I was simply curious as to why you did."

"Do I need a reason, Miss Granger?"

"I… I suppose not."

Snape nods and throws me a piece of black fabric. "Transfigure that into a shirt," he says.

I do has he asks and transfigure the fabric into a plain black t-shirt. I pull it over my head and use the blanket to hide my torso as I do so. I needn't bother; Snape had turned around the moment I transfigured the shirt. When he faces me once more, I take a deep breath and stand.

Snape doesn't help me, although his body does seem to lean toward mine. I make my way to the door and stumble a few times.

"Can you make it back safely?"

I can hear the challenge in his voice. As much as I would love to wipe the smirk that I know he is wearing off his face, I really do need his help. "I'm not sure, sir."

Snape lets out an exaggerated sigh before coming to my side. One of his arms snake around my waist as he pulls the other around his neck. He helps me toward the door and from there back the Gryffindor common room. I thank Merlin and every god I can think of that it is past curfew and no one can see me being supported by Snape. Although, I did start leaning into him halfway through the journey.

"I trust you can take it from here," he say when we stop outside the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"Good night, Miss Granger."

He detangles himself from me and I have to deliberately stare at the Fat Lady so I won't turn to watch him melt into the darkness around us. After waiting her up and entering Gryffindor room, I let out a loud groan/sigh. When I imagined being alone with Snape after coming back from break, that was definitely _not _how I pictured it.


	11. Chapter 11

In the weeks that passed since my near-death experience with the Acromantula venom, I have only been alone with Snape twice. Not only do I have to deal with the embarrassment of having kissed him, but also with the fact that he saw me without a shirt on! I can barely look him in the eye during Defense Against the Dark Arts, let alone brew with him. And of course, he has let me see no trace of embarrassment, or any other feeling for that matter. Merlin, I wish he would teach me how to not feel or care what other people think of me.

I look down the corridor before speaking the password to the raven. I have Snape's teaching schedule memorized so I know when it's best to go to the labs and avoid him. I'll have to deal with everything that happened sooner or later, but after our last encounter, I'll chose later.

Just as I suspected, the lab is empty. Snape has a late class today and then he usually spends his Fridays grading so he can have the weekend to brew completely. I quickly rid the information from my mind; I shouldn't even know that, but he mentioned it back when I was first given access to his laboratory, and due to my excellent memory, I have yet to forget it.

I place my things down at my work station and set to work brewing simple potions, humming to myself as I go. It's easier doing this with Snape gone; he can't distract me. Although, he can help focus me as much as brewing does- just in a completely inappropriate way. I blush as I recall the dreams that still haunt my sleeping hours. The things he does, the things he says…

A loud thud startles me out of my stream of consciousness, which is probably for the better. Flustered, I return my attention to my potion. Peeves probably just knocked a painting off the wall again. After a while, my potion is finished and I pour it into several vials before cleaning my station. I write out the ingredients I used and place the list along with some money on Snape's station. I swing my bag over my shoulder and exit the lab, but something trips me on my way out, and I fall to my knees. When I turn to look, my eyes go wide.

"Professor Snape?"

He lies motionless on the ground with his eyes closed. I reach out and shake his shoulder.

"Professor Snape, can you hear me?"

I pull my hand away and choke back a scream when I find it wet in blood. I hurry to my feet and prop the door to the labs open with my bag. Using a hover charm, I lift Snape into the room. I transfigure one of the work stations into a couch like he had for me and gently lower him onto it. I retrieve my bag and slam the door shut. I return to his side and frantically look him up and down. I cannot see any wounds on his face or neck, meaning I'll have to take off his shirt.

"I am really sorry about this," I say as I point my wand at him, and in one movement, vanish his black robe and undershirt, leaving him in only his trousers. I look away and then scold myself. "Honestly, Hermione, he's seen _you_ without a top on, this isn't that bad."

I take a more proper look. A long, ugly cut runs from his left shoulder down to his right hip. His deep red blood is a stark contrast to the fairness of his skin. A quick cleansing charm removes the dried blood and cleans out the wound itself. I leave his side to run to the storeroom, and search his selves for the potions I need in a panic. Blood replenishing and a strength potion, got it! I hurry back to him and open his mouth, first pouring down the blood replenishing potion. I have to massage his throat in order to make him swallow it and then repeat the process with the strengthening potion.

"Okay, cleaned the wound, gave him potions and now I have to bandage it," I mutter to myself.

I conjure up some bandages and begin to manually cover his wound. I straddle his hips and lift him up slightly so I can wrap the fabric around his back with each pass I make. It is slow work, as I want to make sure the bandage is secure around him. When I reach his shoulder, I fasten the bandage to itself so it stays closed, and hastily climb off him. I have no idea if there are wounds on his legs, but the idea of removing his trousers makes me feel extremely uncomfortable.

I sit on the floor beside him and cannot help myself as my eyes fall to the Dark Mark on his left forearm. It is dark and ominous on Snape's skin. I check his face to be certain his eyes are closed before sitting up a little straighter and taking his arm in my hands. I inspect the mark closely, noting every curve and edge there is. Hesitantly, my fingers trace around the mark before lightly touching the skull to find that it is lightly raised. I follow the line of the snake coming out of the skull's mouth until it, too, ends.

I release his arm, but keep his hand in my own. I rub circles into his skin before tracing the lines on his palm and fingers. His skin is soft and smooth beneath my fingers, exactly how it is in my dreams. I blush, but do not drop his hand. I interlace our fingers and rest my head against the side of the couch. I allow my eyes to close and exhale deeply.

"I was under the impression that students sleep in their dormitories at Hogwarts."

I lift my head quickly to find Snape staring at me with his bottomless black eyes. He does not look angry or annoyed. In fact, he doesn't look like much of anything. I quickly drop his hand and stand so I am not so close to him.

"We do, I… I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

He nods absentmindedly and winces as he pulls himself into a sitting position.

"Sir, I really think that it's best if you-"

"Kindly stop talking, Miss Granger," he says. He hisses as he finishes moving and relaxes against the back of the couch. He exhales loudly through his nose and closes his eyes. "Please get me another strengthening potion from my storeroom."

I nod and jump at the excuse to get away from his hard stare. I hurry to the supply closet and grab a vial of strengthening potion, as well as another blood replenishing one to be on the safe side. When I return to Snape, he is hissing at the pain of trying to pull on a white button up shirt.

"Let me help you."

His eyes flicker to mine, his lips are a hard line.

"Professor, please."

"Fine," he replies curtly.

I place the vials on the nearest lab station and cross the room to his side. He has managed to get his arm through one arm hole. I sit beside him on the couch, readjust the shirt and help him slip his other arm into the sleeve. I fix the collar and don't look at him as I button the shirt. I can feel the beat of his heart and hear his even breathing. I have to focus to keep my hands from shaking.

"I suppose we are even now," he says when I pull away. When I give him a confused look, he raises an eyebrow and motions to our chests.

Instantly I blush and busy myself with getting the potions for him.

"What sort of state was I in when you found me?"

"Uh, you were passed out in front the painting. I was just leaving when I happened to trip over you."

"You tripped over me?"

I blush harder. "Well, I don't usually look down at the floor when I walk."

"Indeed," He takes the vials from me and swallows them each in one gulp. "I appreciate you not taking me to the Hospital Wing; Madam Pomfrey can be rather… pushy when she wants to figure out the cause of a patient's injuries, or rather, she is with me, and that is a story I'd rather not tell."

"Honestly, sir, I didn't take you there for the same reason you treated me in the labs."

"Oh?" he says as he cocks and eyebrow. "What reason would that be?"

"You would have had to explain how you found me and what had happened to me. I figured you didn't want the other teachers, Madam Pomfrey or otherwise, to know that you had granted me access to your labs and that we were brewing alone together. I understand that students are alone with their professors during detentions, but I believe some staff members would probably disapprove off our agreement. If I brought you to the Hospital Wing, I would have to also explain how I found you and where I was."

"Let me be certain I understand this, Miss Granger," Snape says, wincing as he readjusts himself on the couch. "You are under the impression that I treated you, here, myself, so I wouldn't have to explain to Madam Pomfrey that I was letting a student use, not only my private labs, but also some of the most deadly potion ingredients known to man?"

"Yes, sir."

He scoffs. "And I used to believe you were indeed the brightest witch of your age."

Was that a compliment? That sounded like a compliment. And an insult.

"Sir?"

"I treated you here myself, Miss Granger, because I did not trust another person- even the witch in charge of treating all injuries and sicknesses- with taking care of you. I find that…" he pauses, searching for the right word. "I find that you are not entirely unpleasant company, nor are you a complete idiot like the majority of students in this school."

"But, but I acted completely inappropriately toward you before break! Surely I cannot be considered pleasant company since I did… well, um… that."

"Were you attempting to make yourself unpleasant company?"

"No! Merlin, no!"

He waves his hand as if that explains everything. I bit my lower lip in worry and embarrassment.

"So… I am not in trouble for… kissing you?"

"No. Why, were you expecting to be?"

"Frankly, yes. I mean, I kissed you without your permission, that's sexual harassment and-"

"I don't consider it harassment if it was not unwanted."

"Not unwanted?"

"Honestly, Miss Granger, must I spell it out for you? If you think I didn't enjoy it or didn't want it, I'm afraid you lack all common sense."

"But-but I thought-"

Snape sighs, "I am not so misanthropic to not appreciate a good kiss when one presents itself to me, Miss Granger. I acted the way I did, because I am your _professor_. Any move or gesture I make toward you, romantically or otherwise, breaks not only laws in our world, but in the Muggle one as well. You are also not yet an adult- in either of those worlds. Furthermore, I am nearly twenty years your senior and-"

"Seventeen. I turned seventeen on September 19th, sir. I am a year older than those in my year."

He stares at me for a moment before shaking his head. "The matter still remains, Miss Granger; you are my _student_."

"But you liked it?"

Snape rolls his black eyes. "Yes, you insufferable girl, I liked it."

"And you are not mad at me?"

"I am starting to get _annoyed_ with you," he mutters, "But no. I am not angry with you."

"And I am not in trouble?"

"For Merlin's sake, Miss Granger!"

"I am just being thorough!"

He glares at me. "I am not mad at you. You are not in trouble. I liked the kiss. Do you have any other questions with annoying obvious answers that I need to clarify for you?"

"Can I do it again?"

I clap my hand over my mouth and feel my face do bright red. I hadn't meant to say that out loud! Snape stares at me without emotion in his face. Not even the slightest hint of surprise. Damn him for being able to do that.

"Come again?"

"That just slipped out- I really didn't mean to say that, I swear!"

He smirks at my uneasiness, the bastard. "While I am flattered that the kiss seemed to be mutually enjoyed by you, I decline your offer."

"Oh. Okay."

I feel disappointment and rejection, but honestly what was I supposed to feel? Even if I asked the question without really thinking about it, I still wanted to kiss him again. And do a few questionable other things with him.

"I believe clarification is in order," Snape says.

I watch with weary eyes as he grimaces and pulls himself into a standing position. He stands still for a moment and focuses his eyes on the wall behind me to keep his balance. Then he takes measured steps toward me. I involuntarily move backward and find myself trapped between him and the lab station behind me. His body isn't touching mine, in fact he a few feet away from me, but his piercing stare keeps me rooted to the spot.

"What did I just do?"

"Move closer to me?"

He rolls his eyes. "Yes, but what did I just do?"

"Um, say I can't kiss you again?" My face feels hot. What does he continue to make me feel embarrassed? It's not fair!

"Good. What didn't I say?"

"I don't follow."

Snape rolls his black eyes and takes a step away from me. "Figure it out, Miss Granger. Think of it as a homework assignment; your deadline is exactly one week. Now, if you do not mind, I am rather exhausted and I would like to retire for the evening. Good night, Miss Granger."

**AN: Hello my beautiful readers! I'm just giving you a warning that I will not be updating as frequently as before, because this month is extremely busy for me. I'll do my best to at least do a chapter a week, if not two, but until May is over, I have to focus on school. But please do not give up on me! I should return to my normal quick updates as soon as June rolls around! **

**Also, thank you so much for your support and all the lovely reviews you have posted. I know I don't reply to most of them, but I just wanted to let you know how happy they make me. **

**I hope you guys are having a great day and I'll have another chapter up soon *crosses fingers* I hope! **


	12. Chapter 12

One week. Seven days. 168 hours. 10,080 minutes. 604,800 seconds. That is all the time Snape gave me for this 'assignment.' Normally a week would be amble enough time for me to do any type of homework, essay, or assignment, but not this time. I chew my lower lip nervously and stare down at the piece of parchment before me. I have created a list of all the things he didn't say to me, and most of them are completely irrelevant. Ugh! What does he want from me?

"Hermione! There you are! I've been looking all over for you-"

"Harry you're a boy!" I say excitedly, turning to look at him.

"Brilliant observation, Hermione."

"Please, I _need_ your help!"

"Hermione Granger, needs _my_ help. Because I am a guy?"

"Yes!"

Harry looks at me curiously before shrugging and moving to sit across from me at the library table. He deposits his things on the ground and makes himself comfortable before looking at me expectedly. "Well? How exactly can my being a boy help you?"

"Well you see, there is this guy-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Harry says quickly, waving his arms to get me to stop. "Are you sure you want to be telling _me_ this? I mean, I could help you track down Ginny if you want. Or even Luna. I mean, isn't this what girls talk about?"

"What? No! No, I need _you._"

"… Right. Okay then, proceed."

"Okay, so this guy and I like each other; I mean, I certainly like him, but I don't know if he likes me. I mean, he implied that he did, but he hasn't actually come out and said that he does, so this could be all in my head. But, I haven't really told him I like him either-"

"Rambling, Hermione. Merlin, this guy must really be something special to not only make you ask _me_ for advice, but to also make you ramble."

I ignore the comment and press on. "So, we kissed after Slughorn's Christmas party-"

"McLaggen? I think it's safe to say that he fancies you, Hermione."

"Cormac? No! Merlin, no! It is _not_ Cormac! No, this guy and I… well we can't really go public with any relationship we may or may not have because of… well for social reasons."

Harry's green eyes go wide. "It's a Slytherin, isn't? Is it Malfoy? Is that why you've been defending him all year when I've accused him of being a Death Eater? Merlin, why didn't you say something sooner? I mean, I still think he's a Death Eater, but I would have laid off a bit! And well, to be honest, I'd have thought you'd have a bit more sense than dating _Malfoy-_"

"It's not Malfoy!" I say quickly. "He is a Slytherin, but he is most definitely not Malfoy." I wasn't really lying by saying Snape was a Slytherin, right? I mean, he is Head of Slytherin House and he was a Slytherin when he was in school. No, I am not lying.

"Good! Anyone is better than Malfoy." Harry pauses for a moment. "It's not Crabbe or Goyle, right?"

"Merlin, Harry! Do you think I am a complete idiot?!"

"No! I was just checking! Okay. So you are kinda sorta with someone from Slytherin?"

I nod.

"Wow. Okay. Um… I have to be honest, Hermione, I was not expecting that when you said you needed my help. But… okay. Okay. I am trying to remain level headed over here. How am I doing?"

"Exceptionally well. Right, so we kissed, but we can't be seen in public together. Like really at all. But, we were together the other night and I asked if I could kiss him again-"

"Jeez Hermione, why didn't you just kiss him? Don't ask for permission! Just do it! If they push away or pull away, then you back off; otherwise, just go for it!"

"I shall keep that in mind for next time. Anyway, he said that I couldn't kiss him and then told me to tell him what he didn't say and then said I had a week to figure out what he meant. I know the saying that "All men think alike" is so not true, but I really need to answer this and you are my best friend, Harry please!"

"It's all right, we've got a week." He pauses. "We do have a week, right?"

"More like four hours."

"Four hours! Why didn't you come find me sooner?"

"You were busy with Qudditch or hanging out with Ron and I thought I could do it by myself, but I am admitting defeat and begging for you to help me!"

"Um, right." He readjusts himself in his seat. "Well, obliviously, he didn't say a lot of things. I'm assuming the list you have in front of you already as some on there, but going by how you were rambling earlier, I'm going to guess that the majority of them are irrelevant, right?"

"That is correct, yes."

"Well, he didn't say that he didn't want you to kiss him. Uh, he didn't say that he didn't want you to touch him, or that he didn't want to touch you. He didn't say that he couldn't kiss you, he didn't say- hey! Where are you going?"

"I figured it out! Thanks Harry; I owe you one!" I yell over my shoulder as I run out of the library.

I race through the halls toward Snape's private labs and breathlessly say the password to the raven. It caws approvingly before granting me access. I hurry inside and slam the door shut behind me. Snape isn't here yet; good. I place my bag on a work station and lounge across the couch that Snape has yet to transfigure back into a work station. I wring my hands and bit my lower lip. I could have easily misunderstand Snape's question… I could be wrong, but I also could be right. I had watched him this whole week. He met my eyes and never showed the slightest trace of emotion. He never scowled or glared, nor did he smile. He was completely and utterly indifferent. I have a fifty-fifty chance.

"You're here early."

I sit up quickly and find Snape leaning against the door. His arms are folded and he is still wearing that damn look of cool indifference. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what, Miss Granger?"

"Like you don't care about me."

"I never said I did."

"You never said you didn't," I counter.

"Clever girl," he purrs. "What else did I not say?"

"Everything."

He cocks an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"You didn't say you couldn't touch me."

"Who said I wanted to?" he asks. Despite his words, he moves closer to me.

"You didn't say I couldn't touch you."

"Nor did I tell you I wanted you too," he says thoughtfully as he grabs my wrists and pulls me into my feet so my chest is pressed up against his own. His fingers interlace with my own and he inclines his head as a sign for me to continue.

"You didn't say you couldn't kiss me."

"I think that was implied during my speech about my being your professor and your being my student. Wouldn't you agree?" he asks, his mouth dangerously close to mine.

"You didn't say we shouldn't."

"Again, implied."

"You didn't say you didn't want to. You didn't say we should do it anyway."

"Anything else, Miss Granger?"

"If you make me wait any longer I am going to hex you," I growl.

He chuckles and in my shock over the sound, his lips capture my own. His hands keep mine at my waist as he backs me into a wall, securing me from moving away. He nibbles on my lower lip and grinds into me, making me moan into his mouth. His tongue slips into my mouth, exploring everything before dancing with my own. Finally he lets go of my hands to grip my hips. I bury my fingers into his scalp and play with his hair.

"We are breaking quite a few school rules, as well as some laws right now," he whispers against my skin as his lips trail down to my neck. He bites the skin where my neck and collarbone meet, causing a moan to escape my lips.

"I really don't care."

"Are you trying to get me fired, witch?"

I can't reply because his lips have claimed mine again. Merlin, his tongue! Of all the times I imagined him kissing me, it was never as good as this! One of his hands firmly grip my robes as the other ghosts up to my neck, holding my head in place for him. I lower my hands from his hair to his chest, grabbing fistfuls of his robes to keep him close. He doesn't complain when one of my legs wrap around his hips, in fact he smiles into our kiss as he pushes me further into the wall and hoists my other leg up with the other.

"Oh, shit!" I groan as he grinds his hips against mine.

"Tsk, tsk, language Miss Granger," he purrs. His long fingers grasp my wrists and pin them to the wall before he kisses me again, this time softly and chaste. When he pulls away, he rests his forehead against mine and keeps his eyes closed. "I much as I am enjoying this, and trust me, I am, I must insist that we stop before one of us does something we will regret."

I almost tell him about my dreams. I do not want him to stop right now. Not now, not ever. But, he is right. We've broken enough rules as it is and I really don't want to get him in trouble. Snape releases my hands and untangles my legs from his waist, but he doesn't move away when my feet touch the ground. His black eyes are still bottomless, but they don't seem emotionless at the moment. I smile at him and the corners of his lips turn upward only slightly.

"I trust you shall not tell anyone about this?"

"I still don't believe this just happened, sir."

Snape places his hands on either side of my face and kisses me gently. His lips are soft against mine, the kiss chaste and sweet. I kiss him back, but he pulls away before I can deepen it like I'd like. "It happened," he says simply before stepping away from me and returning toward his work station.

I touch my lips when he turns his back. They feel swollen from his kisses and I have no doubt that there is a love bite on my skin where my meets my collarbone. My hair is probably a mess and my clothes in disarray. And I don't even care.

"Um, sir?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you give me the speech on kissing me being inappropriate if you were just planning on snogging me anyway?"

He doesn't turn around to face me and continues the work on his potion. "Who said I was planning on 'snogging' you, as you so eloquently put it? It is highly inappropriate and my speech was meant to deter you away from advancing any further. Although it would appear that that did not quite work. It is unfortunate, as I am not too keen to go up against the school's board of governors, or the Wizengamot."

"Unfortunate?" I ask, trying to keep the hurt out of my voice.

"Perhaps that is not quite the right word," he says thoughtfully. "A happy failure would work better, I think. I failed to convince you that any physical advancement between the two of us would be ill advised. But I think, as long as no one discovers it, I do not particularly mind."

"So then… what are we?"

"I believe we are human beings, Miss Granger, but do correct me if I am wrong." He pauses. "If you are referring to our new intimate relationship, I will deny any and all suggestions that we are 'together' as you and your fellow students like to say."

He isn't looking at me, but I blush all the same. Of course, we aren't anything- just snog buddies. If that. Right, of course, what was I expecting?

"Right. Okay. Um, good night, professor."

"Good night, Miss Granger."

**AN: I am sorry for the lateness- and shortness- of this chapter but I am so close to graduation and I have so many things going on before I ****_do_**** graduate that I have very little time to do my homework, much less write, as unfortunate ast it is! But I promise, soon all this will be over and I'll be able to update faster! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really means a lot to me. Also, thank you to everyone's who has wished me well with the end of my semester, I really, really appreciate it. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you are having a great day! See you soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Valentine's Day, what a terrible holiday_ I think to myself as I walk up and down the aisles of Honeydukes. I can't stand all the romance that surrounds this good for nothing holiday. The flowers, the chocolate, the love, my jealously over not having any of it. Okay fine, maybe I didn't hate the holiday so much as I hated being alone during it. Especially since Lavender Brown can't keep her loud mouth shut over what she and "Won-Won" will being doing in the Room of Requirement during the evening.

I shake my head and grab a few boxes of chocolate frogs from the shelf in front of me. It isn't that I am jealous of their relationship per say, I am jealous that I will not be having some wonderfully romantic evening. Snape made it quite clear that we are _not_ doing anything for this holiday. Besides, it's not like we are even dating or anything. At least, that is what I have to tell myself.

I take my purchases to the counter and pay for the candy before stepping outside into the cold February air. I debate about heading into the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer, but when I catch a glimpse of red hair through the window, I decide against it and start trudging back toward the castle. I cast a silent warming charm over myself so I don't freeze on the way there, but I am still shivering a little by the time I enter the castle walls. I head toward the Gryffindor Tower, peeling off my wet coat as I do so.

The common room is deserted, thank Merlin. I hurry up the stairs to my dormitory and deposit my things onto my bed as I hang up my clothes. After hiding the candy in my trunk, I return to the common room before deciding to get some dinner in the Great Hall while everyone else is at Hogsmeade. My footsteps echo throughout the corridors as I make my way to the Great Hall. I smile at the few ghosts I see along the way.

Just as I suspected, the dining hall is empty. I take a sit toward the end of the Gryffindor table and smirk as the plates before me fill with food. After a silent thank you to the house elves, I begin filing up my plate. I pull a book from my bag and read as I eat, paying no attention to anyone coming into the hall. It isn't until an owl hoots impatiently that I finally look up.

Maximum is glaring at me, his eyes as narrowed as a bird's can be. I smile at him and stroke his feathers, earning a soft hoot letting me know I am forgiven. I untie the letter from his leg and let him eat some food off my plate before he flies away. I look down at the letter in my hand but decide against opening it right away. I finish my meal and leave the Great Hall, passing Lavender and Ron on my way out. I don't give them the satisfaction of looking at them. Once out of the hall, I contemplate going to Snape's lab to brew for a little way but then decide against it.

I twirl Snape's letter in my hand as I walk back to my dormitory. It feels a little heavier than usual, but it is nothing out of the ordinary; sometimes my correspondence with Snape involve particularly long letters. I tell the Fat Lady the password and then ghost up the stairs to my room where I pull the curtains around my bed to give me a little privacy before opening the letter. To my surprise, a magically shrunken black box falls out of it along with the letter.

_Miss Granger_

_Happy Valentine's Day. I trust you know the countercharm._

_S.S._

I roll my eyes but cannot help the smile that spreads across my lips. He told me he never gives gifts. Forcing myself not to get too excited, I perform the counter charm on the box, returning it to its original size. I take a deep breath before opening it.

Nestled in black velvet, is a small silver quill charm attached to a long silver chain. I pull it from the box with careful fingers and allow myself to smile widely. Plain yet beautiful. I clasp the necklace around my neck and slip the charm under my shirt so it is hidden from view. I tuck his letter under my pillow to hide it before I allow a soft laugh to escape my lips. He does like me. At least a little bit.

I exit my bed before plucking s book from my trunk and heading down to the common room to read in front of the fire. I find my favorite seat is open and quickly claim it as more of my fellow Gryffindors make their way through the portrait hole.

"Hermione Jean Granger!"

"Yes, Ginvera Molly Weasley?"

The redhead glares at me as she takes the seat beside me. "I'll have you know that I resent that. Here I am trying to be a good friend and give you a warning and you go and call me by my full name, which you know I loathe."

"In my defense, you just did the same to me. Now, what exactly are you warning me about?"

"I don't think I should tell you so easily. I should make you work for it."

I roll my eyes. "Come on, Gin. What is it?"

"Fine. I was in the Three Broomsticks with Dean and a few other people just having a right good time, when I overheard a particularly interesting conversation Cormac McLaggen was having." She pauses for dramatic effect and glares when I don't react. "McLaggen had someone smuggle him in a love potion from Fred and George's shop."

"Oh come off it, Ginny. You can't honestly think he intends to use it on me. We haven't spoken since Slughorn's party! And need I remind you that that evening didn't exactly end well."

"You can't seriously think he wouldn't do it," she counters. "McLaggen has _never_ had a girl refuse him. At all. You practically killed his man ego and now he wants revenge. Even if he manages to slip you the potion I doubt he'd do anything to you. Well, I mean, I think he'd just sort of let you go mad with want and proclaim your love for him to the whole school to make him feel better about himself."

I roll my eyes. "I honestly doubt it's for me. Cormac's probably planning on using it on that Ravenclaw he's been ogling at in our Charms class. She hasn't paid him the time of day either."

"Yeah, but she didn't go to a Christmas party with him, run away mid-snog, or return an expensive diamond necklace. She's playing hard-to-get, but McLaggen is convinced that you are the Queen of Hard-to-Get and he is dead set on becoming your King."

"Okay, enough of the terrible analogies," I say with a sigh. "Listen, Cormac's an idiot, but he's not _that_ much of an idiot. He knows that using a love potion on someone- especially me- is going to cause him a hell of a lot of negative consequences when the potion wears off. I honestly can't see him continuously buying love potions to keep someone infatuated with him. He's far too vain for that."

"Fine, think what you will, but would you please keep an eye out? I don't trust him."

"It's not going to work, Gin. Besides, I kind of am seeing someone and I think he would know something is wrong with me if I started singing my love for another guy who he knows I detest."

"What?! Why haven't you told me? Come on, who he is? Which house is he in?"

I smirk. "Not telling."

"Oh, that is completely and utterly unfair. You can't just drop a bombshell like that on me and then _not_ tell me the guy! Does Harry know? I swear if you told Harry and not me…" she trails off as she spots Harry in the crowd. "Hey Harry!" she yells as she runs after him, no doubt determined to get her information.

I smile and charm my book to return to my trunk before standing and making my way toward the portrait hole. I slip out into the corridor and stick to the shadows as I creep toward the dungeons. Curfew lasts for only a few more minutes and I'd rather not get caught.

"Hey, Hermione, where are you going? The common room is the other way!"

I groan at the sound of Lavender's voice.

"I just thought about taking a stroll around the castle. I know how to do it without getting caught; I had an excellent teacher," I say turning around to face her. I note with satisfaction that her eyes have narrowed at my comment. True my teacher was Harry, not Ron- he was the loudest of the three of us- but she doesn't know that.

"You should just go back to the common room; you'll lose Gryffindor house points when you get caught."

"Well so will you and Ron after tonight. Oh, whoops, was that supposed to be private?"

"I can't believe you eavesdropped on my conversation with Parvarti! You're just jealous that Ron chose me over you; there is no reason to go around and butting your head where it is so very clearly not wanted!"

"It's not eavesdropping when you announce it to the entire common room, Lavender," I say with an eye roll. "And as for Ron, you can keep him."

"What?"

I force myself not to smile at the look on her face. "Keep him, Lavender. I don't want him. I'm over him."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh no, I am. One hundred percent serious."

Lavender's eyes narrow. "Then why does he call out to you when he's sleeping?"

"He does what?" I notice the tears in her eyes and feel a soft pang of sympathy.

"He fell asleep next to me in the common room a few nights ago. I thought it was kind of cute, you know? He just passed out, right there on my shoulder. Everyone else went to bed, but I decided not to move until he woke up. I didn't want to disturb him. And then he starts talking in his sleep. He was saying things like "Merlin, you're beautiful" and "I love you" and I thought he was talking about me." She pauses. "But then he said your name."

"Uh…"

"That's why I planned this evening with him," she sobs. "I just want him to love me. Not you." She fishes out a bag of chocolate from her robe and shoves some into her face. "I mean, he's dating me, not you. He _left _you and he chose me, you know? I mean, why would he do that if he didn't want me?"

I shift on my feet uncomfortably. This was not what I was excepting when I decided to go visit Snape. Lavender eats another piece of chocolate before she seems to remember I'm still there. She holds out the bag for me. I take a step forward and accept a piece.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," she says after swallowing another piece. "I shouldn't have just done after Ron like that. But I thought you two were over and I've always thought he was really awesome. And I figured that this might be my one chance with him. I mean, everyone says you two are going to end up together and I just wanted that for myself."

I take a small bite of the chocolate. "It's okay Lavender. I get it. But really, I'm done with Ron. Like completely done, never planning on getting back together with him."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, you go do whatever the hell you were planning- or don't, whatever you want- and I'm going to go about to my walk. Okay?"

"Right. Yeah, okay. Thanks for understanding, Hermione." She wipes the tears from her eyes and gives me a big smile before turning and bouncing away happily.

I roll my eyes and continue along my way to the dungeon, nibbling at the chocolate as I go. It's actually pretty fantastic; definitely not some cheap store bought kind. I should ask Lavender where she got it the next time I see her. As I walk to try to determine the flavor of the chocolate. It's not just plan milk chocolate or dark or white chocolate. It's like a mix of everything wonderful. It's like eating happiness.

"Dittany," I say with a sigh to the raven that guards Snape's private labs. The painting swings open and I waltz inside, completely at ease and calm. "Hello, Professor Snape," I say dreamily when I see him brewing at his station. I breeze past him and hum to myself as I enter his storeroom to pick potions at random.

"Good evening, Miss Granger."

I frown at my last name.

"I should change my name, don't you think, Professor?"

He looks up at me sharply, confusion in his black eyes. I laugh at his expression and dance toward my lab station. "And what, pray tell, would you change your name to, Miss _Granger_?"

I shudder when he puts too much emphasize on my last name. Really it is such a horrible name. The one I have in mind is so much nicer.

"Why to McLaggen, of course. Hermione Jean McLaggen. Mrs. Cormac McLaggen." I sigh contently. "It has such a nice ring to it, don't you think?"


	14. Chapter 14

Snape drops his stirring rod and swears as it disappears into his cauldron. "I beg your pardon; you want to change your last name to McLaggen?"

"Well of course, sir," I giggle. "You can't just marry someone and not take their name. Seems a bit rude to me. And besides, McLaggen is such a nice name. So much better than Granger. I can't believe my mother agreed to take it. Well, she was getting married I suppose and maybe she likes it, I don't know, but one thing's for certain- I plan to get rid of it as soon as possible."

"What have you had to eat today?"

"Um… why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Professor."

"Do I look like a feline to you, Miss Granger?"

"Stop calling me that!"

He smirks. "Miss Granger, I simply refuse to call you by any other name; whether you intend to change your name or otherwise. Now, tell me what you had to eat today."

"There is no need to be so bossy," I huff, crossing my arms over my chest. Cormac isn't so mean. "I had eggs and bacon for breakfast before I went down to Hogsmeade with everyone else. Then I had a sandwich at the Three Broomsticks for lunch. I ate a chocolate frog on my walk back to the castle and had roast beef and mashed potatoes for my dinner."

"Anything else, Miss _Granger_?"

I scowl. Granger really is such a horrid name, the sooner I change it to McLaggen the better. "No. Well, I mean Lavender Brown shared some of her chocolate with me before I came down here, but that doesn't really count because it was just a tiny piece but it tasted like pure happiness. You should eat some; it would probably do wonders to your mood."

Snape glares at me. "I would rather not."

"Suit yourself," I say with a shrug before skipping back into his storeroom and contenting myself with pulling potion ingredients at random. "Professor, if I invited you to my wedding, would you come? I mean, obviously Cormac and I would have a big ceremony because he has _so_ many friends. I don't have nearly as many as he does and well, I wouldn't want my side of the church to look empty in comparison to his. Wait. Do wizards get married in churches? Do they have different traditions than Muggles? I really should talk to Cormac about this- I mean, it is his wedding too."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Well, Cormac and I getting married of course! We're going to be all everyone's talking about. I want everyone in the wizarding and Muggle communities to be jealous of us! I mean, every girl there will be- Cormac is so good-looking, honestly it's a wonder I even get him to _notice_ me."

"Miss Granger, when was the last time you spoke to Mr. McLaggen?"

"I don't know… December at Professor Slughorn's party, I think. Did you know he kissed me under the mistletoe that night? Oh, it was so romantic!"

Snape gives me an exasperated look but I'm not really sure why. "Miss Granger you haven't spoken to him in almost three months. And yet you claim to be engaged-"

"Oh no! You don't think I've waited too long, do you? I have to talk to him now! I have to tell him that I love him!"

I rush toward the door, but Snape throws out his arm and blocks me. "That is enough, Miss Granger!"

"Let me go and would you please, stop calling me that! I have to go talk to Cormac! I don't want to lose him like I lost Ron! That was painful and he isn't half the man my Cormac is! Cormac is the greatest man I've ever met and I am the luckiest girl in the world to have him! I love him so much, Professor!"

I attempt to duck over his arm, but Snape just pulls me in toward his chest and wraps his other arm around me, successfully keeping me in place. I do my best to worm out of his arms, but he holds me firm. "Stay put, Miss Granger! You are under the effects of a love potion!"

"No I'm not! I love Cormac with every fiber of my being and I don't need any sort of potion to make me feel this way. What Cormac and I have is special and real! He doesn't need to use a love potion on me and he knows it!" I yell as I wiggle out of his embrace.

I lunge toward the door as Snape grabs a hold of my arm. I turn back to him and try to yank it out of his grasp, but my movement catches him off guard and he stumbles into me, knocking us both to the ground. Snape recovers first and pins me to the floor.

"Get off of me you greasy, old git!" I screech as I fight against him.

"I am going to pretend that I didn't hear that," he growls as he holds my hands down above my head with one hand. He reaches into his robe and pulls out a vial of red liquid. He forces my mouth open with one hand, spilling the vial's contents down my throat. When I attempt to spit the potion at him, he covers my mouth with his hand.

I won't swallow it. Whatever he just poured into my mouth I simply will _not_ swallow it. I glare up at him from the ground and he frowns at me.

"If you drink that I'll get up and leave you alone. You can go off and plan your wedding with Cormac McLaggen and change your name to whatever your little heart desires. Or we can sit here in this maddening uncomfortable position for hours on end until you swallow that anyway."

I simply refuse. Although it is proving to be rather difficult to continue to hold the liquid in my mouth. Snape clamps his hand tighter over my lips to deter me away from just spiting it out. I have no idea what he is giving me! I don't want anything that could potentially ruin my perfect and wonderful relationship with Cormac-

I swallow.

My mind seems to go fuzzy for a moment and I can't quite seem to focus on Snape's face above me.

"Oh dear God."

"Not quite, Miss Granger," Snape smirks. "Welcome back."

He releases my wrists and pushes himself off of me and into a standing position. He glides over to the door and I hear him say the incantation for a Patronus charm, but I can't look at him right now. I am far too embarrassed. Snape sends a message to Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore, asking them to come to his private labs at once.

"I would get off the floor, Miss Granger," he says when he looks back at me only to discover I have not left my position. "Unless of course you want your Head of House to see you sprawled out on the floor of my private laboratory. Although it would be extremely amusing to watch you explain yourself to her."

I hurry to my feet but cannot force myself to meet his eyes. Cormac McLaggen actually snuck me a love potion. And he had Lavender Bloody Brown deliver it for him! I am going to have to sneak into the Restricted Section of the library to find a curse worthy enough to punish them with. Merlin, the things I said… My eyes go wide.

"I called you a greasy, old git."

Snape raises an eyebrow. "Indeed you need."

"I am so, so sorry-"

"Apologizes are not needed, Miss Granger. You were under a love potion and therefore your behavior was irrational and thoughtless. Besides, my own actions to remove the effects of the potion were rather… unorthodox. You insulting me was perhaps the least damaging thing you could have done."

I groan and bury my head in my hands. "This was not how this evening was supposed to go at all! I came down here to thank you for the necklace and-"

There is a knock on the door and Snape raises a hand to silence me. I must have looked distraught because Snape's face softened ever so slightly. He takes one step toward me and grazes his thumb over my cheekbone. "Relax. We will talk about this later."

I take a deep breath and sit myself on the couch as he goes to open the door. Professor McGonagall rushes inside and immediately hurries toward me.

"Oh dear girl, are you all right?"

"I am now, thank you," I say quietly.

"You are extremely lucky Severus found you and not some student. I can't believe McLaggen would do such a thing!"

"Believe me, Professor, neither did I. Harry and Ginny both told me they thought he'd slip me a love potion but I thought he was far to vain to think he'd need one."

"I want him out of this school, Albus!" McGonagall exclaims. "I want him expelled and his wand snapped in half!"

"Now, now, Minvera, I agree the boy should be punished, but that is a bit extreme-"

"Extreme? _Extreme_?! The use of a love potion- or any potion for that matter- on another student is strictly forbidden at Hogwarts!"

"I am well aware of the rules, Minvera; I wrote several of them myself. But this is the first time Cormac has been in any sort of trouble and if we were to go around and expel students for breaking a single rule, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley would have been expelled in their first year."

"If I may, professors," I interject, "I don't want Cormac expelled."

Snape turns toward me surprised and I do my best to ignore him.

"I would rather no one find out about this incident and if expulsion were to be the path you take, the entire school would know in a matter of hours what Cormac did to me. I already have very little privacy because I'm good friends with Harry and I'd rather keep this a secret than have it public knowledge like the majority of my private life."

McGonagall looks torn. "But if we don't do something about this, McLaggen might just continue with his plan of putting you under a love potion. Next time you might not be so lucky to run into a professor who cares antidotes to almost every potion on him!"

Snape glares at McGonagall and folds his arms across his chest. "I will brew Miss Granger antidotes to love potions that she can carry around with her. If she feels like Cormac is about to slip her another potion, she can take the antidote and it will counteract the potion the moment she ingests it. _If _she even needs it."

"Every well, but I want him severely punished, Albus!"

"Minvera, you are his Head of House, his punishment is up to you. However, I will step in and reduce his sentence if you are too harsh.

"'Too harsh'? I don't think I can be harsh enough!"

I watch with weary eyes as Dumbledore gently pushes McGonagall toward the door. "I trust you will get to work on those potions right away, Severus? Perhaps you could teach Miss Granger how to make them as well. That is, unless she doesn't already know how," Dumbledore says, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Of course, Headmaster."

"Good. Now come, Minvera, I believe there is a student you have a strong carving to give several months' worth of detentions."

Snape waits until the door shuts completely behind them before turning to me with a question in his black eyes. "Please explain why you do not want Cormac McLaggen expelled and why you failed to mention Lavender Brown is the one who _physically gave_ you the potion?"

"My answer depends on whether or not you are my professor at the moment."

Snape raises an eyebrow and taps his foot impatiently. When I offer him no answer, he lets out a frustrated sigh. "I am not going to tell McGonagall or Dumbledore anything you tell me, nor am I doing to reprimand you in any way, shape, or form. Satisfied?"

I smile. "If Cormac and Lavender are expelled I would have no way to probably get back at them. Oh, would you mind signing me a pass into the Restricted Section of the library? If you don't you know I can just sneak in and get the books I want, but it would be so much easier if I didn't have to do that."

Snape gives me a half-smile before shaking his head, He conjures up a quill and a spare bit of parchment before writing me a pass for tomorrow. "You might want to check out this book," he says as he writes down the title of a volume. "It can be very… creative."

"Are you seriously helping me come up with a way to get back at Cormac and Lavender?"

"Hm? Of course not, I am a professor and would never condone students cursing or hexing each other. I am merely suggesting a book that offers valuable information for the extra credit essay you are doing for my class."

I smile. "Thank you." I reach out to take the parchment from him, but he grabs my arm and yanks me toward him so we are pressed up against each other, chest-to-chest.

"You know, hearing you say those things about Cormac, magically forced or otherwise, made me quite furious."

"Not that you let it show, of course."

"Of course."

"Teach me how to hide my emotions like you do."

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"Because you are such a given person and helping others simply because you can gives you so much joy and fills your heart."

Snape smirks. "Congratulations, you figured me out. Now," he gently takes my chin between his index finger and thumb. "I believe there was something you wanted to tell me earlier."

"Thank you for the necklace; it is beautiful."

"You are welcome," he purrs before lowering his lips to mine.


End file.
